Leap of Faith
by DreamStar14
Summary: She expected him to keep his promise, but he couldn't, because, he wasn't the real Red Ranger. Lauren was. And he didn't want her to leave, but it couldn't be helped, because she wasn't the real Yellow Ranger. Serena was. AU stemming off from "Fight Fire with Fire", Sequel to "That's a Promise", Jemily, possible Lantonio and Kia
1. Chapter 1: Fight Fire With Fire

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Note: I'm sorry if this first chapter seems just like the real "Fight Fire with Fire" episode in the series. It is the same thing, but with a Jemily twist to it. I didn't see any Memily in it, but the Jia moment in the beginning (complete with the sparkly background music) just kinda made me snap. X( Sorry, Jia fans.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_She thought she knew him better than this, but apparently she was wrong. In fact, she didn't know him at all._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 1: Fight Fire with Fire

Emily watched from the front door as, outside, Jayden swung his practice sword and brought down the dummy like it was nothing. She smiled to herself.

It had been fourteen months since her drowning. About five months later, she came back from her home on the farm to complete the team again. According to Mia, she had been in a coma for about two months, occasionally waking up and mumbling something incoherent before falling back asleep. According to Mike, she was also delirious, saying weird things and sometimes things she did not want to ever speak aloud, like the fact that she liked Jayden. A lot. As in, more than a friend.

When she woke up, she took the third month recovering at the Shiba house, where she made some progress, but not enough to begin training again. Thus, she decided to go home and get Serena's advice and help. After a week there, she finally healed her brain damage by herself, with the help of her family and friends and then spent the rest of the last two months training as a Samurai again.

Since last Christmas, she and Jayden would do nearly everything together. They would eat breakfast, go train, and then relax together, but she found herself hanging out with Mike too.

Like the others, Mike had taken Emily's near drowning to a personal level, but, like Jayden, had taken it one level higher when he heard about Chloe. The two were only like brother and sister, because Mike had gotten over the fact that Emily liked Jayden, but Emily could feel when Jayden got jealous. And it happened whenever she hung out with Mike.

But, besides that, Mike didn't make the promise to always stay by her side. Jayden did.

Ever since their fearless leader saved her from drowning, she couldn't help but notice that, _if it were possible_, she had fallen deeper in love with him than before. And the feelings were only growing day after day. There was no stopping them.

Emily was snapped out of her happy world when a messenger arrived at the gate of the Shiba house. She hid behind the door, afraid of being caught, for she had a feeling that whatever this messenger came for was personal. The messenger bowed slightly to Ji, who had met the stranger, and handed over a letter. The symbol on the letter was familiar.

"The Ranger Emblem…" she softly muttered.

What was the letter for?

Her eyes followed Ji and she sank farther into the door's safe haven as he called out to Jayden and showed him the letter.

Emily couldn't help but see it. As Jayden read the letter, his facial expression turned from focused to worry. Suddenly, she too could feel his worry. As their relationship had grown, they had also developed the ability to feel what the other was feeling.

'_What is going on?'_ she asked herself. _'That was no ordinary postman. That was a servant of the Shiba Clan. It has to be. No one else knows the location of this house. And what about the letter? What could Jayden be so upset about?'_

"_**You're a red-faced liar, liar, pants on fire! You've got a secret."**_

Negatron's words came back to her like a slap in the face. She was the only one who heard it besides Jayden. Antonio hadn't shown up yet, and Kevin, Mia, and Mike were all on the ground, withering in pain.

At first, it was thought that Jayden's secret was the fact that he knew of the Sealing Symbol, but Emily overheard, by accident, of course, what Daisuke said to Jayden when they went to the Tengen Gate.

"_**You're lying to them, Jayden."**_

"_**I know I am, but they can't know anything. Not yet."**_

After Negatron's attack, Emily had gone to Jayden and asked about what Negatron meant by Jayden being a "liar". His facial muscles had tensed up and he quickly, but politely, told her to "drop it."

And, after apologizing, she did so without hesitation.

If it hurt Jayden _that_ badly, she would try to understand and let it go.

Apparently, she was right. The fact about the Seal being his secret was just a small part of it, if not the fact that it had nothing to do with it. It was just a cover-up.

If she wasn't mistaken, this could be Jayden's secret right there in that letter. But knowing him, he would hide it, not in his room, but somewhere that no one knew about. He may even burn it.

Sensing that Jayden needed some time alone with Jii, Emily went inside, swearing to herself not to tell anyone what she had just seen or figured out.

As she walked into the deserted kitchen, however, she felt herself tearing up. She thought she knew him better than this. She trusted him enough to spill _her_ secrets (besides the one about her crush on him), so why didn't he trust her enough to tell her _his_?

Everyone rushed to the common room when they heard the gap sensor. Jii gave them the location and everyone rushed out to stop this new Nighlock. Emily gazed sadly at Jii before sighing and following the others out the door.

'_Does she know about the letter?'_ Jii wondered. _'I'll find out when they get back.'_

Fiera was only after Jayden. The others knew why. He had the Sealing Power. Honestly, Emily wasn't sure anymore, but she saw a different logic in Fiera's reasons for only attacking Jayden.

Defeat the Red Ranger, and you defeat the entire team in a heartbeat.

Although they were fighting, Jayden could feel Emily's conflicting emotions. He had always been close to her, no matter what. And now that he could feel what she felt, as their relationship had indeed gone _that_ deep, he couldn't help but wonder what she was fighting about this time.

'_But this is no time for distractions,' _they both thought. _'It's time to fight and protect them!'_

Fiera kept firing at Jayden with her Fire Flashers. Whenever she hit him, he felt a burning pain wherever the wound was and the pain wouldn't subside. Now he was kneeling on the ground, the others in a circle around him, holding his shoulder in pain.

The others were getting hit too, but for some reason, those shots didn't hurt them as bad as they hurt Jayden. In fact, they didn't feel anything at all, just a sharp pain like a swift, yet soft punch to the wound, and then it didn't hurt anymore.

"Listen, you guys _need_ to stop taking hits for me!" Jayden shouted to the others. They really did need to stop doing this. Every time they did this, it pained him. He died a little inside every time they did this.

"Forget it," Mike snapped, always the rebel. "We're a team."

Mia took another hit, this time to her right torso. Antonio immediately helped her back on her feet.

"You okay, Mia?" he asked.

Mia nodded, raising her sword.

Jayden noticed, all of a sudden, with a strike of panic, that Kevin and Emily were the ones getting hit the most. Sure, the Blue Ranger was usually the Red ranger's right-hand man (or rather left-hand, as Kevin was always posed on his left), but that didn't mean he had to get hurt for his leader all the time. Kevin taking hits for him was enough to make him mad.

But Emily getting hurt because of him always made something in him snap.

Especially, since that protective feeling grew ever since she nearly drowned.

And if it was even possible, that protectiveness grew even more when Emily took yet another hit to the chest.

"Dammit," he muttered. _'They're too loyal. Revealing my secret will definitely be tougher than I thought.'_ He mentally cursed once again. "Time to go Super," he said, activating the Black Box.

Emily was worried for Jayden. The Red Ranger had run off, taking the Nighlock Fiera with him. Sure, he could take care of himself, and Emily had no doubt about that, but this was different somehow. I mean, not many Nighlock could make Jayden de-morph and fall to the ground in pain. Even though, Fiera hadn't made Jayden de-morph yet, Emily felt the up-most, most terrible worry she had ever felt. Somehow, she could tell that each hit Fiera took at him, the more pain he was in. She hadn't felt so worried for anyone before, not even Mike.

If Jayden kept getting hit like that, he was going to _die_.

Just the thought of that brought tears to Emily's eyes. And these tears were not helping Emily with her vision _at all_.

"Em, are you okay?" Mia asked. Oh, _great_, just her luck. Mia had caught her crying, even though she was wearing a helmet.

Emily tried to hide a sniff before answering, "Yeah…I mean, Jayden is hurt really bad, but he's still fighting…"

"Don't worry, Em," Kevin said, turning to her. "He'll pull through. All we have to do is have faith. If we don't, we would be doubting Jayden and we would be doubting his abilities. But most of all, we would be doubting _his_ faith in _us_, and he doesn't want that. He wants us to stay strong and stay brave and just fight for ourselves and not worry about him. If you doubt him, Em, in reality, you would just be doubting _your_ faith in _him_. We'd just be hurting him, not physically, mind you, but emotionally, and he feels that way whenever one of we take a hit for him. It's like us taking a hit for him means we're doubting him."

All the others had turned to look at Kevin as he gave his speech. There was a lot of truth in what Kevin said.

"Hear, hear," Antonio quietly said.

Kevin was right, in more ways than one. Emily knew that and she had no doubt that Jayden would definitely pull through for them. Now that she knew how Jayden felt about being protected, she reflected on how she felt whenever _she_ was being protected.

Everyone time one of them saved her, she always felt very sad. She felt as if the others doubted _her_ abilities.

Again, Kevin was right. Emily would not doubt Jayden. Ever. But she couldn't help but feel so worried.

Her worry grew as Jayden, still morphed into Super Mode, came closer, the Super Bullzooka in hand.

"I've more than one trick up my sleeve!" He said, firing the Super Bullzooka as he was sent flying towards his team, de-morphing along the way.

Kevin and Emily were the first by his side. Kevin was congratulating him on a job well done, as Fiera was finally in pain.

Emily, though, could only say, "Oh my God, are you okay? I was so worried." Then, to the others' surprise, including Jayden's, she gave him the tightest hug she had ever given to anyone.

She didn't notice his face go red, but she could hear his soft, gentle, "Don't worry, Em. I'm alright…" yet paid no heed as Fiera behind them was finally gone for good, but suddenly grew.

Jayden noticed it first. "Watch out, guys," he said, pointing a shaky finger on Fiera's Mega Monster form. He handed Kevin the Black Box, which the Blue Ranger proudly took.

"You know the command structure, Kevin. Just go, and don't worry about me," he added, directing the last part at Emily especially. Emily merely nodded and followed Kevin as the team called upon their zords.

The usual command structure was Jayden as the Leader and Kevin as his Second. But whenever he was not able to fight with them, Kevin was the Leader with Emily as his Second. They didn't know it, but Jayden trusted Kevin and Emily the most, even more than Mike and Mia. Although Antonio didn't count, Jayden would always trust his best friend. It's just that Kevin and Emily were his constant advisors, quick to give him ideas and quick to check on him after a battle, especially just now.

He trusted Kevin and Emily with his life.

And he had no doubt they would succeed.

Darkness overpowered him. He felt so _weak_. He felt like he was going to pass out. He probably was.

"Jayden…" Jayden looked up and saw her, walking towards him with that prideful, yet serious strut she always had. "You did an excellent job. Now, it's my turn to step up. Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

Jayden smiled before letting the darkness finally overtake him.

'_I knew you'd show up…'_

Fiera had gotten the better of them. She had successfully managed to split them up. They each were in their own individual zords.

Emily looked over at Jayden's pentagonal Lion Zord, locked up in defensive mode. If Fiera wanted to destroy Jayden's zord, she'd have to go through Emily first.

Then, out of a dust cloud, the Lion Zord came flying at the Nighlock. Emily immediately looked over at Jayden, who was still lying on the ground, now out cold. She turned back to the Lion Zord.

"Jayden!" she heard Mike shout.

"But wait, guys," Antonio said. "It's not Jayden. Jayden's over there on the ground, still, where we left him."

"So if he's still down there," Mia started.

"Who's in his Zord?" Kevin finished.

Emily, though, had finally pieced it all together just as the Lion Zord made short work of Fiera with its Pentagonal Fury.

_Jayden wasn't the real Red Ranger, whoever was in the Zord was…_

Kevin and Emily were immediately right by Jayden's side first once again. It seemed as though he was still awake.

"We did it, Jayden," Mia said.

"Good," he said, letting Mike and Antonio help him on his feet. "Don't worry, guys. I'm fine now."

Emily, though still worried as hell, and Mia sighed in relief, making sure it was loud enough for the guys to hear.

"That's good," Mia said. "We never doubted you for a second, Jayden. We knew you could pull through."

Jayden smiled at her and Emily also felt a pang of jealousy to go with her already sickening worry and conflicting emotions. That certainly did not help.

"And I knew you guys could pull through for me. Thank you all," Jayden said, receiving smiles from the others, except for Emily.

"Come on," Mike interrupted. "Let's get you back home." With that, the others turned to leave, but Emily lagged on behind.

She was worried about Jayden and even expressed it by giving him a big hug, but all she got was "Don't worry. I'm fine." Mia had told him that neither one of them had doubted Jayden, and she got a _smile_.

In other words, Emily felt like she was living in hell itself. She felt so miserable. She heard soft footsteps somewhere behind her and she immediately turned to see who it was, afraid it was Octoroo or Dayu, or even Deker.

Instead, it was a Red Ranger, a female, not male. When she de-morphed, there stood a girl just a couple inches taller than Emily, complete with blonde hair, almost white, in a ponytail that swung over her right shoulder and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Hey, Em, you coming?" Mia asked, turning around, making the entire group turn as well. "Woah…" The entire group had seen female Red Ranger de-morph.

The girl slowly walked towards the group, past Emily and toward Jayden.

"Who is this?" Mike asked.

"Hey, little brother," the girl said, smiling. She slowly raised a hand and gentle placed it upon her brother's cheek.

"Hey, Lauren. It's so nice to see you again," Jayden said.

"Woah, _'little brother'_?" Antonio said.

"Yeah, Lauren here is my big sister," Jayden said. Something inside Emily snapped, making her realize that she was right. Jayden wasn't the Red Ranger. Lauren was. He was lying to them the entire time.

"How come we never knew about you?" Mike voiced everyone's question.

"Instead of bombarding her with questions," Emily interrupted coming towards the group very slowly, smiling, trying to hide her pain, "let's welcome her to the group instead."

Emily held out her hand for Lauren to shake. "Welcome to the team, Lauren. I'm Emily."

Lauren took the hand. "Thank you, Emily." As she turned to shake the others' hands, Lauren gave Emily a somehow knowing look. It was as if Lauren knew Emily was in emotional pain and hiding it. Emily looked at the ground, as if ashamed that she had been caught by a mere stranger.

Jayden watched the whole thing between Emily and Lauren go down, and even caught the look his sister gave Emily and Emily hanging her head right afterwards. Something was wrong with Emily.

And he _knew_ it was about him.

"The Nighlock never knew Lauren existed. That was their father's plan…" Ji started to explain.

Emily was there physically, but emotionally and mentally, she was somewhere else. She wasn't listening to Ji or the others.

Jayden had lied to them, to her. He had hurt them all and she needed to talk to him about the whole thing. If she didn't, she was afraid that she would die.

Emily knocked on the door of the recovery room. She heard an "Enter" and opened the door. She saw Jayden sitting up in bed, sipping tea, but she stopped when she saw Lauren sitting next to his bed.

She must have been frozen in place for a few seconds because the two called out to her, frightening her a bit.

"Emily!" she heard Lauren say, hearing a bit of worry in the older girl's tone of voice

"Emily, are you okay?" Jayden asked, actually fearing for Emily right now. Emily snapped back to reality and then nodded. "Did you need anything?"

"Oh, I, uh, just wanted to see how you were feeling," Emily quickly said, hoping that it sounded convincing. "But I see you're in good hands, Jayden. I'll leave you two alone." She turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

Jayden turned his gaze from the door to his sister.

"I knew at least one person would get hurt by all this. Somehow, I was really hoping that it wouldn't be Emily. She's got enough on her mind already," Jayden confessed.

"I was watching the battle between you and your team against Fiera. I saw the hug. You really like her, don't you?"

"Great, even my older sister knows, who hasn't been here for even eight hours," Jayden said, lightly teasing her. "I could say the same for you. I know which look you were giving Antonio."

He saw her blush a fair shade of pink.

"Okay, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Deal."

"But what could be bothering her, really?" Lauren asked. Jayden shrugged his shoulders.

But he really did know what was bothering her. Again, their relationship had roots _that _deep.

Emily tried to get her mind off of Jayden and his big lie for Lauren's sake. Tonight, yes, that very same night, the team, Antonio mostly, was throwing Lauren a big cookout in celebration of her arrival on the team.

Even though she was hurt, she saw the way Antonio looked at Lauren. He was starting to feel what she already felt for Jayden.

Anyways, she tried to be happy for Lauren. This would be her very first meal with the team and Emily wanted it to be memorable.

The front door clicked open and there stood Jayden, a traveling bag in his hand.

"Hey, Jayden," Antonio said, holding out a plate. "Come and join us."

"No, thank you," he simply said, walking up to Lauren, who met him halfway. He handed her a box, which she opened. The small box contained all of Jayden's disks and the Black Box.

"They're all yours," he said, gently. She nodded and hugged him.

"Good luck out there," she said. "I really want you to stay here, though."

Something in Emily snapped. _'…want you to stay here…good luck out there…'_

"J-Jay…" Emily shakily asked, tears starting to form in her brown eyes. "A-Are you…leaving?"

Jayden turned to Emily with the most dreadful look on his face. "There can only be _one_ Red Ranger, Em. I'm sorry."

'_Saying sorry won't solve a damn thing, you big idiot,'_ Emily thought, but said nothing.

"Yes, I am leaving," he said, "but I'm being replaced by Lauren. She's your leader now and she always has been and always will be. Follow her and stay with her, like you've all stayed with me."

Emily started shaking her head as the others erupted into loud protests, Antonio and Kevin being the loudest. She would not believe it.

He was leaving…he was _leaving_…and she would be here all alone…

The others turned to Jii, waiting for him to protest as well, but he didn't. Lauren refused to either.

Emily got up from her tall stool and asked, "When are you coming back?" This got everyone to quiet down.

A look of pure sadness immediately crossed Jayden's blue eyes. "Em…I don't know if I'm coming back at all…"

Jayden saw her reaction. It just brought him down even more. The more he stayed here, the more pain he was putting Emily in. Her hazel eyes were clearly screaming at him, _'Don't go!'_

"It has been a great honor fighting alongside all of you. I know you'll make Lauren proud of you just as much as you made me. Kevin, Emily, I know this is the hardest on you two especially, but I just want you two to know…I respect both of you and trust you with my life…and I always will." He walked over to the two he was talking to and gave them both a hug and whispered in their ears, "Thank you…"

Kevin gave Jayden's shoulder a tight squeeze before letting him go. Then, Lauren and Kevin took Emily, who had hugged Jayden back, but would not let go, by the shoulders and gently pulled her away from him, now respecting what Jayden had to do.

Jayden's eyes said it all. _'Em…I really am very sorry.'_

He gave Mia a comforting pat on the shoulder and Mike and Antonio fist-bumps.

"See you, man," Antonio said

"We'll miss you," Mia said. Mike only nodded. He didn't take goodbyes that well.

Just as Jayden walked to the front gates out into the real world, Emily started shaking uncontrollably and crying into Lauren's shoulder.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! How do you like the Jemily twist I gave it? A preview:

Chapter 2: "Runaway"

_She wanted to talk to Jayden, but Jii would not let her. But, it was a good thing that Jii was not the Red Ranger. He wasn't their leader. Lauren was._


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Note: Viola! This is where everything takes the big Alternate Universe turn! Enjoy this chapter!

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_She wanted to talk to Jayden, but Jii would not let her. But, it was a good thing that Jii was not the Red Ranger. He wasn't their leader. Lauren was._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 2: Runaway

It had been five hours since Jayden left. It was getting dark and cold and Kevin could swear that it was raining.

Mia tried getting Emily to cheer up, but no matter what the older girl tried, she could not do it. Emily was just in too much pain to accept any comforting right now. But would not give up. This was Emily, the one who loved the Red Ranger and their little sister. She would not let her down.

Emily had not stopped crying, nor would she let go of _Lauren_. It was funny to think that Lauren was practically a stranger to the team, but yet Emily trusted the new older girl completely. Lauren knew the reason for it, but she would not tell anyone else. She respected the young girl's rather strong feelings for her little brother and if Emily didn't want people to know, she would not say anything.

Emily was clinging and crying into Lauren's shoulder, still, because Lauren was the only piece of Jayden she had left. The two were brother and sister, both the Red Ranger, and naturally, both had very similar personality traits, not to mention, both knew how to comfort her very well, even though, again, she barely knew Lauren.

I believe it is safe to say that neither Mike nor Kevin knew what to do about this.

"So…we just leave her like she is?" Mike asked Kevin, worried about Emily and the things she was going through. The two, plus Antonio, were outside of Emily's room, internally fighting with themselves whether or not to go in.

"Of course not," Kevin said. "She needs someone to keep her steady and help her deal with the fact and the pain that Jayden is gone." He didn't like seeing Emily like this.

What Jayden said to the two had taken a toll on Kevin personally as well. It was satisfying to know that Jayden really trusted his two left-sided teammates with his _life_.

"But what do we do?" Mike asked, panic striking his voice.

"Lauren and Mia are in there talking to her right now," Kevin said. "I think it's safe to say that she's fine for now."

Antonio, who had been watching Emily and her pain from the door, was silent during all of this and had now chosen to speak up, louder than Kevin and Mike, unintentionally gaining the girls' attention as well.

"It's not Lauren and Mia she needs," Antonio said, voice cracking. "It's Jayden. She needs _Jayden_."

'_And so do I,'_ he thought.

What happened? Jayden was his best friend. They told each other everything. Although, he had accepted Ji's perfect explanation on why Jayden couldn't say anything and the fact that Lauren was the leader now, he had still expected Jayden to _stay_, at least, even though he couldn't fight as a Ranger now.

I also believe it is safe to say that, evidentially, Emily wasn't the only one hurting from this.

Antonio was too.

'_Why, little brother?'_ Lauren thought to herself, calmly stroking Emily's hair. _'Why did you have to leave your friends like that? Didn't you see that they were hurting? What's wrong with you?'_

"We're sorry about this, Lauren," Mike said, interrupting her train of thoughts. "We're dreadfully sorry it's all about Jayden right now. We really do appreciate you here, but…you're just not you're brother."

Lauren nodded, understanding, but also trying to stay strong. Her youngest teammate was hurting, and as the leader, it was her job to make sure that she wasn't. But she was also doing this for her brother.

"_**Please do all you can help them get over this, Lauren. It won't be easy, especially on Emily." Lauren nodded in confirmation.**_

"_**Of course, I'll do anything."**_

Her brother had made that request. And she would respect it.

The very next morning wasn't better at all. Lauren had given Emily the day off, at least until she felt better enough to come train with the others.

Right, she wasn't in the mood to do anything right but sit there on her bed, staring out into space.

A knock came to her door. "Come in," she said.

Jii opened the door and took a good look at her. Lauren and Mia were right. She looked miserable. She was still in her pajamas and she had tears stains on her cheek, not to mention her hair was a bit disheveled and her eyes were red from crying so hard.

"Why aren't you out training with the others?" he asked, taking great care not to sound angry.

"Lauren gave me the day off. She told me to come to training when _I_ was ready," Emily answered.

"What can we do to make you feel better?" Jii asked.

"Bring Jayden back," Emily said, automatically.

"You know that's not possible, Emily," Jii said. "He left to protect Lauren and you guys."

This only let Emily down even further. She didn't like saying that Jayden left. It only depressed her more.

"Well, can I at least go out and find him?"

"To do what exactly?" Jii was getting somewhat mad. Emily was here in depressed mode and she wanted him to do the impossible to make her feel better.

"Just talk to him," Emily said. "Just talk to him and get some straight answers out of him. When I do that, I'll probably feel a little better, if not mostly or all."

Jii thought about that for a bit, and then said a stern, "No." Emily immediately turned to him, obviously hurt that he had said that, clearly going to ask _'Why not?'_ "It's too dangerous. A Nighlock could attack you at any moment and we wouldn't know it. And besides, if you find Jayden, the Nighlock could attack him too."

Not wanting to hear her say anything else, he walked out of the room and tried his best to ignore her soft crying.

She may not have gone to train with the others, but she did go to dinner with Mia and Lauren after the two girls had taken a shower. The three were currently in the kitchen, Mia at the stove and Emily and Lauren sitting down.

"You sure you're up to this, Emily?" Mia asked. "My cooking still hasn't been perfected yet."

Emily gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yeah. I'll do anything to make me feel better, even if it means eating what you make, bad or not." Mia gave a short laugh.

"Alright," Mia said. "I'll do my best for you."

Lauren smiled at the exchange between her two other female teammates. Emily was getting better, bit by bit.

"Hey, Emily," she called for Emily's attention, which she quickly got. "I heard that Jii wouldn't let you go out and find Jayden."

Her facial expression changed from slightly happy to no happiness at all. The younger girl shook her head.

"Yeah, I know what that feels like," Lauren said, gently. "When Jayden and I were separated at a young age to start training, numerous times I would ask to go find my brother, but my Mentor always told me _'No'_. I was devastated and at times I would even try to sneak out."

"Really?" Mia asked. "You snuck to go find your brother?"

"I tried, but I never succeeded," Lauren said. "My Mentor always caught me and brought me back. I was always under some watchful eye."

Emily didn't know what to say.

"But eventually," Lauren continued, "I told myself that I would stop looking back and just move forward. So I trained to become a master Samurai and eventually be reunited with my brother. And so I did. Look at me now."

"Wow," Mia said, placing three plates at the kitchen table, filled with surprisingly, good-looking food.

Emily finally found her voice. "Are you telling me to just…forget about him?"

Lauren quickly responded, somehow knowing Emily would ask that. "Of course not. I'm telling you to move forward and eventually, one day, you'll see him again. But somehow, knowing you, Emily, you don't let go of things like that so easily."

Both Mia and Emily nodded.

"What are you trying to say then?" Emily asked her leader.

"I'm saying that, tomorrow morning, I will let you find my brother and go talk to him, maybe tie up some loose ends so you can move forward and succeed." Lauren smiled as Emily looked at her hopefully.

"You mean-?" Lauren nodded.

"Tomorrow morning, though, because it's getting dark out and we also have a curfew."

Emily hugged Lauren in utter happiness. "Thank you so much! But won't Mentor be mad?"

"He will, trust me," Lauren said. "But being the Red Ranger has it's perks. Jii's only a mentor, but I'm the leader. He'll have to go through me if he wants to punish you."

Mia smiled as Emily hugged her new leader again. Lauren merely said, "You're right, Mia. Emily does give the best hugs."

Mia nodded, eyes saying _'I told you so'_, and said, "Let's dig in."

Jii was standing outside, listening to every word the girls said.

That next morning, Emily said thank you to Lauren one last time while the team was training before heading out of the gates.

She ran throughout the streets of Panorama City. She wouldn't stop until she found Jayden.

She started coughing. It sure was cold outside. Sure it was, I mean it was October, almost November. But, she kept running. She would find Jayden no matter what.

Lauren went into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she drank the water, Jii came up behind.

"Lauren, why would you let Emily go like that?" Jii asked her. Lauren turned to him, puzzled. "It's dangerous out there. Emily could be attack."

"We do have the Gap Sensor, Jii, we'll be able to help when the alarm goes off," Lauren pointed out. "Besides, I saw her fight Fiera and those Moogers the other day. She can take care of herself," she finished, taking another sip of water.

"But why would you let her go out when it's dangerous?" Jii asked.

"Because, she's hurting, Jii. And as the Red Ranger, it's my duty to help my teammates and get them back in shape. Emily's not in shape. She hasn't been since Jayden departed, but once she talks to him, she will be," Lauren replied, quietly.

She found him at last. He was standing by the river at the spot where Antonio usually fished at. She was huffing for breath by the time she reached him, heart pounding, chest hurting, and her legs highly demanding a rest.

As if he could sense her presence, he calmly said, "Emily, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, happy she finally found him, and as Lauren said, _'tie up some loose ends'_. "Jayden, are you okay?" was the first thing she asked. Fiera's attack was still fresh on her mind and Jayden's arm was giving him trouble while he was recovering at the Shiba House.

She couldn't see anything about him but his backside. He wouldn't turn around to look at her.

She couldn't see it, but he gave off a very small smile. Of course, she would ask that first. "Yes, Em. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I was just worried about you, that's all. Is that wrong?" She asked.

"No, it's not," he said. "I was…just curious." He wanted to say _'I was worried about you too.'_ But he hesitated and decided against it. "What's wrong, Em? What did you come for?"

She gathered up her courage and decided to go all out and say it. "Why did you have to leave, Jayden?" Tears started to pour from her eyes again. _'And why does Mia get all your attention?'_ she wanted to ask, but just like Jayden, decided not to. She sounded desperate. She was desperate.

"There can only be one Red Ranger, Em," he repeated to her, refusing to turn around and looked at her. He merely stared at the river's water, glittering in the morning sun.

The tears pouring from her eyes also glittered in the morning sun. "But–!"

"Lauren is your leader now. Stay with her, Em." _'Please.'_

"It's not the same without you there!" She didn't mean to say it. It just came. She forze when she knew what she had said and started to cry even harder.

"Sure it is," Jayden said. "Just pretend I never existed."

Wait! What? What did he just say?! "How can you say that?!" She shouted. "You made a promise, Jayden, that you always stay by my side! Always!"

This made something in Jayden snap. He did promise her that.

"Em…"

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep!" She shouted, her heart braking with every word he said.

"Em!" She stopped and looked at him, startled. He was still hurt, arm, chest, everything from Fiera's ferocious attacks. It hurt to shout like that. "Em…I'm sorry…"

Emily didn't know what to say. Again, she thought, 'Saying you're sorry will not solve anything!'

When he didn't hear anything come from her, he started to turn around, incredibly worried. "Em?"

"You made a promise, Jayden…" She half mumbled, her tears pouring freely. "It hurt to see you leave…why can't you see that?" With that, she turned around and ran away.

_She thought that talking to Jayden would make her feel better. Oh, she was dead wrong. Her and everyone else…_

Emily Shields, Ranger Yellow, was now sitting on a park bench. Tears would not stop flowing. Her legs her pulled up to her chest and her head was on her knees. She was rolled into a tight ball and she would not loosen up.

She felt a small hand on hers and she looked over to her right to see a little girl around the age of six staring up at her, a worried look on her face.

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Emily actually found herself nodding. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," she said. Why was she doing this? Mia was the expert with little kids, not Emily!

But the girl's smile was so cute. "Why are you hurting?"

Emily sniffed and smiled back. "My friend left the other day. I ran into him just now, but he told me to just forget about him. He sounded…so heartless…" Just admitting this brought more tears to her eyes.

"My friend left the other day too," the girl said. "She was moving, but she told me to not worry about her. I think she told me that as to not worry about her, don't you?"

Emily found herself nodding again, but she stopped and thought, _'Ji told me that Jayden left to protect Lauren and the others. So what if Jayden told me to forget about him to protect me too?'_ Her tears had decreased and she smiled. He did care about her after all. He had always been selfless, always putting others before himself, and always taking hits for others. "You know, I think I feel better now. Thank you…uh…what's your name?"

"Daisy," the girl piped up, in a very cute manner, as Emily finally loosened up her ball she called a body.

"Emily. Thank you, Daisy, for making me feel better," she said. "You know, someday, you will meet your friend again. No doubt about it. Just have faith and keep doing your best. Stay optimistic and you'll see your friend again." Daisy's smile had sailed off the cute charts. _'And if I follow my own advice, I will see Jayden again, too. And on that day, I will tell him the truth. I will say _'I love you'_.'_ She smiled with new determination and took out her flute, brought it up to her lips and started playing.

The other children on the playground gathered around Emily to hear her play, as did the adults.

Little did she know, if fact, she didn't know at all, Jayden had followed her and listened to her play her flute as well. He softly smiled as he saw all kids and even the adults gather around to listen, tears coming to some people's eyes, mostly the mothers.

"This is how the world should be," Jayden muttered, pleased with what Emily was doing. But his happiness was broken as he heard Emily's Samuraizer ring. She stopped playing and picked it up and answered. She nodded and hung up before hearing her tell the people around her that she had to go. She gave the girl he saw her with one last hug before running off.

"_**Emily, come quick! We need you!" Lauren said. "Vanity Park, where Fiera attacked! There's another Nighlock on the loose!" Emily nodded before hanging up.**_

Emily raced to Vanity Park as fast as she could. As much as she wanted to stay with Daisy and the other kids, she was a Power Ranger, which meant she had to go save them world…

Perhaps Lauren letting her go find Jayden wasn't so bad after all.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 3: "The Great Divide"

"_Lauren was the more important one. She was their leader! So why was the Nighlock after her, Emily Shields, only?"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Divide

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Note: Someone special comes in this episode! Can you guess who it is?

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

And if you have not seen the latest episodes, yes, Lauren is the real Red Ranger. She's older than Jayden is and the birthright (to be the Samurai Ranger) is passed down to the firstborn. Only when the oldest cannot continue (I.E. Serena got sick, Lauren had to practice the Sealing Symbol, and/or **if **Mia got severely injured and she couldn't recover from it) does the youngest (Emily, Jayden, Terry) take their place.

Oh, Terry…he's actually pretty cute…but no one can beat Jayden!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Lauren was the more important one. She was their leader! So why was the Nighlock after her, Emily Shields, only?_

Leap of Faith

Chapter 3: The Great Divide

Emily raced as fast as she could to Vanity Park. The place was still fresh in her mind. That was a battle and a Nighlock she would never forget, because that's when everything had changed. For the worst or for the best, she didn't know yet. But because of Daisy, she was going to try and see this as for the best.

She met Lauren and Mia along the way, who all ran into (not literally) Antonio, Mike, and Kevin. Apparently, the boys were already out somewhere and Mia and Lauren were in the dojo. But that didn't matter right now.

The group stood in formation: Antonio on the right end, then Mia, Mike, Lauren, Kevin, and finally Emily on the left end.

"That's far enough, Nighlock!" Lauren shouted to catch its attention. He turned, looking like a cross between Fiera and Negatron.

"Tierro's my name! Now which Ranger should I start with?" Then, he snapped, as if he just got a good idea. "I know!" Then, he teleported. _Just like Fiera._

_Where'd he go?!_ The Rangers all seemed to think that at the same time. But then they started thinking, _Don't you think that he has the same teleportation powers as Fiera?_

"Let's not just stand here, team!" Lauren shouted, gaining their attention. "Let's morph!" They nodded and all did so.

Apparently, this is what the Nighlock wanted, because it started attacking the Rangers. Both the Nighlock and the nuisance of Moogers.

The team was separated, each by their own little group of Moogers.

Emily was fighting fairly against her group of Moogers. She struck one with first and sliced another in half with her sword. She swung her sword in a circle and destroyed more Moogers than one. She decided to turn up the notch a bit.

She spun her black power disk. "Earth Slicer!"

Before she could throw her powerful Shuriken, she got hit in the torso. It wasn't an attack that she had seen before, so it couldn't have been a Mooger attack. Just then, her insides felt like they were turning to stone and then shattering. Emily fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain.

What the hell was that?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lauren and Mia rush to her aid. Emily saw pink and red boots stand between her and the Nighlock.

"What did you do to her?" Mia demanded, voice hot with anger.

"What? I merely shot her with my Rock Smashers," Tierro said, shrugging. "Is that wrong?" A soft scream of pain from Emily told the truth.

"Are you, by any chance, related to Fiera?" Lauren asked.

Tierro laughed and said, "Oh course, when we were still human, we were brother and sister. Naturally we would have a few of the same abilities."

Emily felt Antonio's presence beside her. She looked up at his golden mask and then up and Lauren, who was standing in between Kevin and Mike.

"You okay, chica?" he asked her. She painfully shook her head as she made to stand up, but she fell back on her knees, still clenching her stomach as if that would stop the pain. Emily looked at her Earth Slicer, which had turned back into her Spin Sword when she got hit. "Don't worry," Antonio continued. "We've got everything handled."

"'Handled'?" Tierro laughed again and teleported once more, shooting a few more blasts out of his Rock Smashers. Lauren, Antonio, and Emily got hit.

The same feeling of pain Emily felt from her torso came back, but this time in her shoulder. Her torso was a throbbing, persistent ache, and now her shoulder was too. She managed to painfully look back at Lauren and Antonio, but somehow, they were not affected by it. Just like Fiera's Fire Flashers, the others were unaffected by Tierro's Rock Smashers. Then it hit her.

Tierro was after her, not Lauren. But why?

Mike voiced her question aloud. "Why are you after Emily?"

"Master Octoroo told me to get the Yellow Ranger whatever it took! He said my Rock Smashers would do the trick. Every time Yellow there gets hit, the Symbol Power within her reacts to it, protecting her but at the same time harming her, as Earth is a dangerous element to get into. Both her shoulder and torso will take a dreadfully long, time to heal. I'm sorry Yellow, but I had orders." He shot the other Rangers off to the side. "Three strikes and you're out. You already had two. One more and you're gone for good."

Emily heard her teammates call out to her.

He fired the blast, but it never came to Emily. The Rangers looked to see who had blocked it, especially Emily herself, and they each saw a Ranger clad in red, but it wasn't female.

"Jayden!" Kevin announced. "Why are you here? I thought there could only be one Red!"

"Yes, that's the truth, Kevin," Jayden, for it was indeed, responded, "but I'm just here to help a very dear friend in need." For some reason, his helmeted head turned to look back at Emily, who merely stared in awe. She was somewhat startled when he nodded and quietly said, "But I also made a promise that I intend to keep," which brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

The other Rangers, Lauren included, but not Emily, stood up and stood in front of Emily in a protective stance. But Emily finally managed to stand and grab her Spin Sword and made an attempt to stand in between Lauren and Jayden.

"Guys," she heavily huffed. Those two shots had taken a great deal of her energy away, "Let me try to take this creep on myself."

"Huh? But you're injured!" was the two Red Rangers' first reaction.

Lauren's next reaction was "You sure?"

Jayden's next reaction was "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Emily nodded right away. "Yeah. With the power of Earth, he brought me down, and maybe with the power of Earth, I could bring him down too. Trust me." She stressed on those last two words for a reason. She wanted to fight this Nighlock and destroy him once and for all.

Surprisingly, the two Reds nodded in confirmation. "Alright," Lauren said, handing her the Black Box. "You'll probably need this."

The Black Box…she was the last one to receive it…it felt good to get to use again…

Emily took it gratefully as Jayden said, "Good luck, Em."

Emily nodded before going into Super Mode, hooking the Box onto her Spin Sword and racing off in a random direction, taking the Nighlock with her.

The group she left tried to go after her, but they were stopped by more Moogers.

"Dammit, move!" They heard Mike clearly yell in annoyance. The others, Kevin and Lauren too surprisingly, felt the same way. Even if Emily didn't want it, they would help her.

The Super Yellow Ranger ran, or rather stumbled, in and out of the trees. She weaved left and right, sometimes backward and forward, and sometimes up and down. Wait a minute? What was she running from again?

Only when she tripped over a tree root did she remember. Tierro was close behind her. He didn't wait for her to get back up. He shot with his Rock Smashers once again, this time in her hip. It hurt just the other two shots, but this time, Emily ignored the pain and stood back up and raised her Spin Sword.

She swung. He blocked with his rock-armored sword. They clashed.

"Super Spin Sword: Primate Cyclone!"

It hurt him, but not by much.

'_What's going on? That one usually works! It worked on Granitor!'_ Emily was surprised, but she still fought anyway.

That's how their battle went. They would clash weapons. He would hurt her with his Rock Smashers, further damaging her body. They would clash once more because she refused to lose. She would injure him, but then they would clash once more, then he hurt her, then they fought some more, and then she would injure him, and thus the cycle went on just like that for about ten minutes.

Suddenly, an idea came to Emily's creative mind.

The Bullzooka!

She would eliminate Tierro the same way Jayden defeated Fiera. She would use the Super Bullzooka! After all, they were siblings who had a few of the same powers. It should work. All she needed was time to set it up.

After being attacked by Tierro's Rock Smashers once more, Emily got up again, though she knew that she wouldn't be standing for much longer.

"Come on, Nighlock! Catch me if you can!" Emily ran, not caring whether the Nighlock shot her down once more or not. She had a plan to carry out.

The group was done with their Moogers. They had all helped each other by using combination attacks.

Lauren and Jayden worked together with a Fire/Lightning combo, with the Lauren using the Lion Disk and Jayden using the Lightning Disk.

Kevin and Mia worked together with a Water/Wind combo attack with the Hyrdo Bow and the Sky Fan.

Antonio and Mike worked together with a Forest/Light combo attack with the Barracuda Blade and the Bear Disk.

All the annoying Moogers were gone. As Lauren was quickly congratulating them on a job well done, the sounds of Emily and Tierro's fight got closer. Finally, they could see the two.

Super Emily was still running, but this time, with a purpose. She was almost done completely connecting the Bullzooka and her Spin Sword with the Black Box all together. All she needed was to place the Bullzooka Disk in the Box.

Tierro fired once more.

"Emily, look out!" Mia shouted to the younger girl. Sensing the attack behind her, Emily jumped and singly flipped in the air, successfully avoiding the Rock Smasher attack, getting a little cheer out of the others.

"Way to go, Em!" She heard Kevin shout. Inside her helmet, Emily smiled. Her heart swelled with confidence. This would work.

She finally connected the disk and whirled around, flying out of the way.

_This was it._ It was now or never. Once she fired the Super Bullzooka, which would take up the rest of her energy, she would de-morph. She had _one_ shot.

If she missed, it would be all over. She aimed it at Tierro.

"Beware, Nighlock! Meet the weapon that destroyed your sister!" Tierro stopped, obviously surprised. This Ranger would actually show him one of their most powerful weapons that they need?! Yes, she would. Because this weapon would destroy him, once and for all!

He fired his Rock Smashers once last time and she fired the Bullzooka. As soon as Emily fired, she got hit and immediately de-morphed, scaring the others out of their wits.

Tierro smirked, knowing he got the best of the strong Yellow Ranger, but it soon vanished when he got hit with the fiery bull that came towards him at record speed.

The Rangers, including Emily, who had fallen to the ground hard and painfully crooked her neck up to get a good look, watched as Tierro met his end with the Super Bullzooka, used by Emily. As soon as he exploded, Emily's head shot to the ground again.

Emily was in pain all over. Numerous bones in her body were broken. She could feel that. Her insides suddenly gave a violent start and had gone arctic cold and her stomach was churning. Her world was spinning around her. As her vision and hearing started to get blurry, she could make out the next few lines okay.

"Come on, guys! He just grew! Let's go into Mega Mode Power!" She heard Lauren say. "Super Samurai Mode! Jayden, stay here with Emily and try to get her _stay awake_! Super Samurai Combination!"

Before Emily's vision went completely blurred, she saw Jayden de-morph and she felt him helping her into a sitting position and helped her rest on something like a stone column.

"Jayden?" Emily asked, her voice sounding like she was drunk, slurred and stuff like that. She felt _really_ bad.

"Yeah, Em? What is it?"

She could tell him, but she wouldn't tell anyone else. She trusted him more. "I feel…really bad…"

She vaguely felt his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. "It's okay, Em. Just hang in there." She smiled. He was right here beside her. He wasn't in the zord with the others. He was right there by her side, keeping his promise.

Somehow, his touch…felt _comforting_ to her. When she thought about him and all the times he supported her, all the times she comforted her, all the times they shared together, small or big, she felt better, like she was healing. Her heart wasn't broken anymore. Daisy had fixed that. Even if he left again after this, she would still work hard and train to become the best Samurai of the Yellow Ranger family and work hard to see him again after the battle was all over.

Jayden looked at the Mega Battle in the near distance. Just like with Fiera, Tierro had managed to split up the Claw Armor Megazord. Everyone was in their individual zords. Jayden somehow had the feeling that Lauren was trying to perform the symbol to get all the zords back together again.

Jayden looked down at the almost unconscious girl in his arms. She said that she felt "really bad", and just like when she was drowning, he had gotten a sinking feeling his gut and his chest started to hurt from his heart pounding so hard. He told her to hold on. The others would destroy Tierro's second form shortly.

He wished they would do so soon, because Emily was clearly trying hard not to pass out on him.

Then, he heard quiet footsteps and a young woman's voice say, "Don't worry, Emily. I can handle this."

He looked back down at Emily was softly smiled and finally passed out, and when he turned to wake her back up, he missed woman's yellow-colored morph.

The young woman in Emily's zord had completely immobilized Tierro, saying "as the price for hurting my sister", before letting Lauren take him out with Pentagonal Fury.

Emily slowly woke up to the other Rangers gently asking her to wake up. She opened her hazel eyes to Mia, who smile when she saw Emily's eyes open.

"Thank goodness you're still alive, Emily," Mia said.

"That was some seriously cool fighting, Emily," Mike said.

"Yeah, it was awesome the way you used the Super Bullzooka," Antonio said. Emily smiled but it was gone as quickly as it came. She still felt awful. Every muscle in her body hurt and she could few so many bones broken.

She saw Mike and Kevin give each other a high five, which was a _rarity_ in and of itself.

Jayden had never left her side. He was there the entire time she was out.

Now that she thought about it, she felt a little better. Her insides weren't churning as badly as before.

Lauren knelt down in front of her and smiled, "I am very proud of you, Emily. You did extremely well."

This brought the permanent smile to her face that everyone was waiting for. Even though Lauren said it mostly to cheer her up, Emily felt like Lauren was being truthful. The smile on her new leader's face said it all, not to mention Lauren's previous actions for Emily provided backup. Even though the two only knew each other for three days, the two were already like sisters.

Emily guessed that Lauren wasn't so bad after all. She was kind of like Jayden, only female and a bit more social, but she was just as kind-hearted as her brother.

Lauren paused before continuing. "Come on. Let's get you back to the house."

Jayden and Antonio, both either side of Emily, swung her arms around each of their shoulders, while Mia made sure Emily had a strong grip of her leg muscles before helping Emily up.

As the group was turning to the Shiba House, Emily turned to the opposite direction, promptly making the others turn in the same direction to see what she was looking at.

They all felt a strong sense of déjà vu, as they could swear this was a repeat of three days ago.

There stood a Yellow Ranger, not male, but _female_. When the Ranger de-morphed, there stood a young woman, the same woman that Jayden had seen walking towards him and Emily when the young girl was down. The young woman had semi-long, straight dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes.

Mia noted that Emily would not waver her gaze from the woman for some reason. Not only that, but Emily was smiling.

"Emily, do you know this person?" Mia asked. Emily wordlessly nodded as the woman slowly walked down the steps and toward Emily, both smiling the entire time.

"Emily, who is this?" Kevin asked.

The woman placed a gentle hand on Emily's cheek before the young girl responded, "Everyone, say Hello to my big sister, Serena."

Serena's smile was nearly identical to Emily's.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

The world needs more Super Emily! And I thought of Emily using the Super Bullzooka when I saw a picture of her counterpart, Kotoha, in Super form, firing the Super Bullzooka. It was awesome!

The link to the picture: http: .blogspot _Lfi93KiTt0s/SxyNSw_ SACI/ AAAAAAAAP8o/ 2s9VhuFiim4/ s1600-h/ (Make sure you get rid of all the spaces!)

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 4: "Big Sister, Little Sister"

"_She was here. She was here to take her rightful place and Emily couldn't do a single thing about. She had no choice, not that Mentor ever gave her one."_


	4. Chapter 4: Big Sister, Little Sister

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

**I know you guys want Jayden and Emily took take their rightful places back, but chill, okay? I've got everything handled. You'll love how everything turns out. Trust me.**

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_She was here. She was here to take her rightful place and Emily couldn't do a single thing about. She had no choice, not that Mentor ever gave her one._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 4: Big Sister, Little Sister

Mentor Jii paced around outside, waiting for the Rangers to return. When the front gate opened, he rushed to meet them. He got a few surprises:

Jayden was back.

A young woman was also there, giving Emily a piggy-back ride.

Finally, speaking of Emily, the young girl was seriously injured.

Jii ushered the group inside immediately, where, in the living room, the woman set Emily down in a soft, comfortable chair. Jii, after getting some first aid materials, turned to Jayden first, who had not left Emily's side and was sitting down next to her.

"Jayden, you're back," Jii said, a big smile on his face, despite Emily's injuries. Jayden looked at him, smiled, and nodded. "What made you change your mind?"

Jayden paused before answering, "Someone very important to me reminded me of a promise I made to them some time ago. I'd rather keep that promise than be alone for the rest of my life."

"So you're–?" Mike asked. Jayden nodded once again.

"Yes, Mike, I'm here to stay," Jayden said. Mike cheered and contented himself with jumping up and down like a little kid, making everyone in the room laugh at his childish antics, even the young woman sitting on Emily's other side.

That brought Jii's attention to the stranger. "Who is this who've brought with you?"

The young woman turned to him and said, "Don't you recognize my voice? It's me, Serena. You know, Emily's older sister."

"You got over your illness?" Mike asked, finally calm enough. Serena nodded. "When?"

"Oh, a couple months after Emily left," Serena said. Emily's mind flashed back to that week. "When she was there, I told her that I was feeling a lot better. I'm guessing she didn't pass the message on." Serena looked at Emily, who smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

Serena smiled knowingly. "Whatever you say, Sis," she said, giving her sister a head-noogie.

Emily gave off a loud "Ouch!" which prompted Serena to let go.

Jii was treating Emily in the recovery room. They were the only ones in there.

"Emily, you know what this means, right? With Serena here, you must give up your place as the Yellow Ranger."

Emily nodded and Jii continued, writing a brown symbol to heal Emily's broken leg.

"The birthright to being a Samurai Ranger immediately falls to the firstborn. Being the Yellow Ranger is Serena's birthright. It was never yours." Emily said nothing. "I know that you were because you're sister was sick. Because of that, you had to take her place, but she is all better now and she is ready to fight." Emily nodded again, said nothing. "I realize that this is hard for you. But you can still stay here, Emily. Jayden chose to stay here as an extra, in case the Rangers need help. You can also be in that position, Emily." Jii wrapped a bandage around Emily's left wrist, finishing up her treatment.

Jii stood up. "Jii?"

"Yes?"

"Give me some time to think about it, okay?" Emily asked. Jii nodded.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

Jii secretly wanted Emily to stay, but he would support her decision, no matter what.

Lauren knocked on Emily's door. When she heard a soft "come in", Lauren went into Emily's bright and sunny room. The girl was sitting up in her bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Emily," Lauren said, making her presence known. "I brought you some tea."

"Thank you," Emily said, looking up from the book she was reading. Lauren set the tea on her bedside table before sitting on the edge of Emily's bed.

"What are you reading?" Lauren asked.

"Hmm?" Emily looked surprised, but showed Lauren the book anyways. "Actually, it's not a book. It's a photo album. See?"

"Yeah," Lauren said. "Can you show me some of those pictures?" Emily nodded, turning to the first page.

"I have another album in my closet over there, but that's my childhood memories. This one holds all of my Samurai memories. See?" Emily pointed to a picture her, Mike, Mia, Jayden, Kevin, and Mentor. "This one is from out very first day together as team, the day we all got our arrows."

*Flashback*

"_Come on inside, you guys," Mentor Jii said. They all did so, and they all sat down in the living room. "Shall we introduce each other?"_

_The guy in red went first. "I'm Jayden Shiba, the Red Ranger, as you all know."_

_The older girl spoke up next, "Mia Watanabe, the Pink Ranger. It's nice to meet you all."_

"_Michael Roberts, mighty Green. Just call me Mike, please, because I kinda don't like to be called Michael. It makes me think I'm in trouble."_

_Mia and Emily stifled a few giggles._

"_Kevin Johnson, the Blue Ranger. It's an honor to serve with you all."_

_Emily took a deep breath and wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans. She was in a strange house filled with nothing but strange things and the people in the same room with her, her team, were nothing but strangers to her. Here goes…_

"_Emily Shields, Yellow Ranger," Emily said, swearing that she was so close to stuttering. "I'm replacing my older sister Serena, who is seriously ill. I know I'm not as good as any of you, but please, just treat me as an equal." Mia gave her a soft smile, one that reminded her of Serena._

"_It's okay, Emily. We're not going to hurt you," Jayden, the leader, said. Emily looked up at him in alarm. "You don't have to be so nervous." Was that a smile on his face?_

_Emily could feel her face turn red and heat up. "I-Is it that obvious?"_

_Jayden wordlessly nodded, still smiling softly. This prompted Emily to smile back, and she felt her nervousness slide away slowly. She sat up straighter and more confident in herself._

'I'll be okay. Remember, this is a brand new start!' _Emily thought, smiling wider._

*End Flashback*

"You okay?" Lauren asked her. Emily turned to her and nodded. Her smile back then was not present now at this moment.

"Yeah, but anyways, this was on our second day, when we were having that party that Mike threw…"

*Flashback*

_She had to admit. Mike Roberts threw excellent parties. Even though the confetti had long since fallen, most of it was all over the floor and some of it was their hair. Emily had gone to the kitchen, claiming to get a glass of water, but really wanting some time alone to think._

_She had made a_ fatal_ mistake today. It would have been the end to the Rangers and of the entire world if it had gone any differently. She nearly let them all down. Even though, they all said it was fine, she wasn't sure if they all really forgave her for it. She _would_ do better, she had sworn herself. She would train harder and hopefully not make any more mistakes like that._

_She felt like crying. The sight of the others being unforgiving made her feel like, well, worthless…_

"_Where's Emily?" Jii asked. Emily went to the close kitchen door and pressed her ear against it, listening carefully. She knew it was eavesdropping, but she couldn't help it._

"_She's in the kitchen, getting some water," Mike said. "But she's probably there to sulk."_

"_Mike, be nice," Mia said, slapping his arm._

"_Oww! Be careful! There's still a big bruise there!" Mike said._

"_Everyone makes mistakes," she heard Jayden said. "Even though we can't afford any mistakes," Emily's heart fell, "it's kind of hard to be mad at her. I'll _only_ let it slide _just_ this once," and her heart rose again and she smiled._

_With that, Emily quickly got a glass of water, which she drank rather quickly, set the glass down in the sink, and quickly raced to get back to the party._

*End Flashback*

"And then this one is from our first day off together," Emily said, pointing to the picture from Rainbow's End.

"What about this one?" Emily looked at the picture Lauren was pointing to.

"That one was from my birthday party. It was shortly before I drowned."

*Flashback*

_Emily stood off to the side, watching Mike and Kevin fight over something else not worth fighting over. Even though Mia was trying to get them to stop, Emily didn't want it to. She was here, with her _friends_, and everything was normal._

_When Mike made some rather hilarious comment to Kevin, who acted like he was insulted, Emily giggled._

_She saw Jayden make his way toward her with two glasses of punch._

"_Hey." Emily smiled up at her fearless leader as he handed her a glass of punch. "You feeling okay?"_

"_Yeah," Emily answered. "Why wouldn't I be? I feel fine."_

"_I was…uh, just worried…" Jayden said. Was he _blushing_?_

"_Are you okay?" Emily asked. "Your face is red."_

_Jayden looked startled for a minute before answering, "Yeah, I'm okay too." He set his glass down before turning to her. Emily looked at him, puzzled, as he took her hands in his._

"_Are you sure you're okay?" Jayden asked her. That's what she was about to ask _him_. His actions right now weren't considered _normal_._

_Instead, Emily smiled softly at him and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Why do you ask?"_

_Instead of answering, Jayden wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He never gave hugs to anyone. "I was so worried…" he whispered. "We almost became Nighlock today, to save you and the other victims." That was something Mike and Antonio left out of the story of their fight with Splitface today. Neither of them mentioned becoming Nighlocks._

_Instead of scolding him, like she normally would have done, she merely returned the tight hug he was giving her, saying, "Well, I'm so glad you didn't."_

_She was too absorbed in the hug to see Jayden's light tears of happiness._

*End Flashback*

Emily smiled softly in the present day.

"You and Jayden had some really good times, huh?" Lauren broke her thoughts. "You and him are next to each other in every picture you have."

"Oh, we are, huh?" Emily said. Lauren was right. They were side by side in every picture Emily had of more than one person.

"There's a reason Serena came back," Lauren said, catching Emily's attention. " Jii told the others this already, but she could have just stayed at home and let you handle it like you've been handling it ever since you got your arrow, AKA perfectly, but Jii wanted her to do something important the minute she got better."

Emily was clearly confused, so Lauren continued.

"The Fire Seal is most powerful sealing symbol, but there are four other parts to the Sealing Symbol. Kevin, Mia, and Mike are close to perfecting the Forest, Wind, and Water Seals as we speak, and Serena has already mastered the Earth Seal. With all five parts, all five of us will be able to perform the complete Seal and hopefully seal Xandred permanently."

"Jii wanted Serena to perfect the Earth Seal?" Lauren nodded, sensing that Emily just got a new bad emotion. "Why didn't he want me to perfect it?"

"Even though the Samurai birthright was transferred to you when Serena got sick, she still holds the stronger symbol power," Lauren said. "As soon as Jii heard that Serena felt better, he asked Serena to perfect the Earth Seal, because he knew you probably couldn't take all that pressure. He somehow had a feeling that you would die trying to master it." Lauren gave the young a soft smile. "And it was also because Serena had the stronger symbol power that you didn't die against Tierro's assault. If Tierro had attacked Serena instead of you, she would have died, just like if I was attacked by Fiera instead of Jayden, I would have been consumed by the flames from within. Basically, you being the younger sister saved your life."

Emily didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave me alone for a while? I want some time to think…" Lauren heard her voice crack and waver, taking the hint that Emily was about to cry

"Alright, take all the time you need. Just holler when you need me," Lauren said, exiting the room.

'_Just like when we were kids, it's Emily versus Serena's shadow,'_ Emily thought, letting a single tear pour down her face.

"Wow, Serena!" She heard Mia say outside. Emily opened her window a little bit to hear their conversation better. The others were training outside without her, because she was still laid up in bed to rest and recover. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you, Mia," Serena said.

"Wow, can you teach me that?" Mike asked.

"Sure, when?" Serena asked.

"Anytime you like!" Mike exclaimed.

"Can you teach me that, too?" Kevin asked as well. Serena must have nodded her head, because a couple seconds later, she heard Kevin calmly cheering for joy.

Emily softly, tearfully smiled at those comments. But the next one made her snap.

"I can't help but imagine if you never got sick," Mia said. "You would've been the best Yellow Ranger ever!"

Not wanting to hear any more, Emily silently, but quickly shut her window, tears pouring down her face.

About three days later, Emily was ready to be up and about, having fully recovered in her room, simply reading, or rather looking at her photo album and remembering all of the great times she had with her friends.

Jii went to Emily's room to tell her about the special dinner Antonio and Mia had worked together to make that they were having today. When he got there, her door was open. When he looked inside, he saw her standing over her bed, flipping through one of her photo albums. He also saw her white and black cool-designed backpack that she came with.

He somehow knew this was coming…but there was nothing he could do to stop it…

_Emily Shields was going home…_

Serena laughed at one of Mike's funny stories. "Wow! I didn't know you would be that careless, Kevin?"

"Mike, are you telling her the story of the _only_ time I slept in?" The Blue Ranger asked. Mike nodded, obviously trying to contain his laughter. "I swear that was an accident!" He only got laughs from the others, even Lauren, who was enjoying the moments with her team and possibly her new friends. "No really! I always turn my alarm on my clock every night before I go to bed!" Kevin said. "Mike turned it off!"

"How do you know it was me? It could've been Antonio!" Mike said. Antonio looked offended.

"First of all, even though Antonio wasn't born into this like we were, he is still a true Samurai. He would never do that to anyone! Jayden, maybe, as a joke, but he would apologize after he got a good laugh!"

Antonio's smile was back and he said, "Thank you, buddy." Kevin turned and nodded at him.

"I trust you, Antonio. Mike, though, is a different story…"

"Hey!"

Jii stood there, watching them all have fun and crack jokes. This was how life should be.

Everyone broke out of their respective happy places when the door to the outside clicked and swung open. There stood a sad-looking Emily, carrying a brown, wooden box. She slowly walked toward Serena, who stood up off her stool and met her halfway. Emily handed her sister the wooden box. She opened it and there was the Ape Disk, the Legendary Earth Disk, and the Ape Zord in sleeping mode (Triangle shape).

"You'll need these," Emily said, a tear dotting her eye. Serena nodded.

"What about you? Are you staying here?" Serena asked, and to everyone's surprise, and Jayden's sudden strike of panic, Emily shook her head.

That was when everyone noticed Emily's white and black designed backpack.

Serena gasped lightly. "Are you going home?" Emily nodded once again.

Mia jumped up immediately. "But why?! Jayden's staying! That doesn't mean you can't!"

"This is Jayden's home. Unlike him, I actually have a home to return to," Emily said, seemingly emotionless.

"You still don't have to go," Kevin said. Emily was his little sister. She was everyone's little sister. If she went, the magic and the sunshine were both gone.

"Kevin's right," Jayden said, trying to hide the heartbreak in his voice. Emily looked at him, smiled slightly, but then turned away.

Emily started walking toward the Gate slowly. "I'd just be a burden if I stayed here. Besides, Serena's the better fighter. She's stronger. You'll do a lot better if only she was here."

No one said anything. They were all too busy trying to hide the tears they knew would eventually come. They had to be strong for Emily.

'_That and the fact that I don't want to be in her shadow,' _Emily thought. _'I want them all to like me for who I am, to treat me like an equal and not as replacement.'_

Emily put a fake smile for them. "It was a great honor fighting along side all of you and finding friends that I knew I could trust and would help me up whenever I fell down. Thank you all, for being those good friends and thank you for all the good memories we shared." A single tear flowed down her cheek.

Jayden suddenly stood up, slightly startling her, even though Emily knew it was coming. He didn't do anything, instead, gazed at her sadly and then looked down at the ground under his feet. He didn't want her to leave, just like she didn't want him to leave.

Emily turned from Jayden to Jii. "Mentor, thank you for everything. Cheer up, you guys. When this is all over, we'll most likely see each other again." She smiled sadly and walked towards the front gate.

The others all turned away from her, gazing sadly and heartbroken at something besides Emily.

But they all turned back around when they heard a low note, a slow, smooth, heavenly note that played out into the sunny air. It was Emily, playing her flute for them for the last time.

Jii's mind flashed back to their second day as a team, after Emily had rushed in from the kitchen to rejoin the party. She made her entrance by playing her flute for them. It wasn't a sad tune, like they would have expected, but a happy one, to which Mia sang along, recognizing the tune from her childhood. That was when they all smiled at each other for the first time, even Kevin and Mike smiled at each other.

"_I told you I was good at playing the flute," _Emily had said to them when the girls finished the song and before they started the next one.

Jii softly smiled in the present. "Good luck…" he whispered as Emily ended her little song.

They all watched her sadly as the front gate closed behind her.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 5: "Don't Look Back"

"_Emily thought she and the others would be safe if she went home. Apparently, she was wrong."_


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Look Back

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

I'm glad the previous chapter made you guys cry (in a good way, because you actually felt the emotions I was writing about). When you say that, it means I did my job! So thank you for the reviews!

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Emily thought she and the others would be safe if she went home. Apparently, she was wrong._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 5: Don't Look Back

Jayden felt…well, horrible. He left, breaking Emily's heart, and then returned to save her from Tierro and agreed to stay. But she had left now, because Serena had taken her place, and he had a feeling Emily would feel useless if she stayed.

He needed time to think. He needed time all to himself. How would go on now? He intended on keeping his promise, but how was he supposed to do that when he was staying at the Shiba House and Emily was going home.

Ever since he met her, he had always been infatuated with her. She was…interesting, to say the least. He saw that she had a lot of room for improvement. But soon enough, she had proved to him that she was a strong girl already, so he started treating her like an equal. Soon enough, he had a crush on Emily, as Mia had pointed out to him one morning after Antonio's arrival. When he went and fought Deker, though, Antonio helped him figure out that he loved her dearly, and he wouldn't loose her like he did his parents.

Jayden continued to stare out into the sparkling water…

Octoroo was mad, and I mean Xandred-mad. Dayu merely looked on with a facial expression, strumming her Harmonium.

"I can't believe this!" The noodle-faced Nighlock yelled to nobody in particular, but mostly Dayu. "What other trick to the Rangers have up their sleeves?! Do they all have older siblings?!"

"Octoroo," Dayu calmly interrupted, "I get it. You're mad that the Yellow Ranger is also a fraud, just like the Red Ranger. But both true Heads are on the team, so we can succeed now."

"It's not that simple, Dayu," Octoroo replied. "If Tierro and Fiera were still alive, then we probably could."

"We have no other Nighlock that can get to the Red Ranger or Yellow ranger like Fiera and Tierro?"

"No, I'm afraid we don't," Octoroo said. "I say we still stick with your plan, Dayu."

"What?" Dayu asked. "Operation Break-Up-the-Team-Dynamic? You sure about that?"

"I'm positive. We may not have any other Nighlock that can get to the Red Ranger like Fiera, but there are other deadly Nighlock in the Sanzu River," Octoroo said, evilly smiling behind the noodles on his face. "Remember, when one falls, they all will eventually…"

"Can I pick the next one?" Dayu asked, liking where this was going.

"Go ahead, Dayu," the other Nighlock said. "Be my guest…"

"Actually, I have another plan too…" Dayu said.

"Lay it on me, Dayu."

Emily walked down the streets of Panorama City, alone. She never thought she would, but she was walking _alone_.

She had somehow knew that the others would think that Serena would be a better asset that she was, but was secretly hoping that she was wrong. She appreciated the invitation to stay at the Shiba House and help out if the others needed some help, but with Serena there, they probably wouldn't need her anymore.

Serena was better than she was. She was the oldest. She had the best grades. She had the most friends. She was more popular. Emily was the youngest and had the not-so-good grades, despite being smart. Emily was labeled a klutz, an outcast, a "nerd" even. So why would the others truly want her to stay? Emily was the lame-o and Serena was the cool one.

Emily passed a very familiar place, and very familiar, _exciting_ place it was. Emily couldn't suppress a smile. It was the entrance Rainbow's End. So many memories were made there.

*Flashback*

"_I'm so glad Mentor gave us another day off," Mia said, with a sigh of relief._

"_It's only fair, since our last one involved scrapping with a Nighlock!" Mike said, pumping his fists, ready for some action. Kevin shook his head, but he was smiling._

"_Well, if it's alright with Mentor, I guess I shouldn't argue," he said with a light laugh, making Mia and Mike smile back._

"_Who's gonna argue, with cotton candy?!" Emily yelled gleefully, jogging up to them with three sticks of cotton candy carefully balanced in her hands, Jayden close behind with two more. Emily handed one to Mia and one to Mike, keeping one for herself. Jayden handed his other to Kevin._

"_This really isn't aligned with my training diet," Kevin commented, looking at the puff of sugary goodness._

"_That's true," Jayden said. "But cotton candy and a day off from training can be good for you. Jii told me that keeping balance in life is important." He smiled at Emily, who smiled back. "It lets us be at our best."_

_No one said anything as Kevin finally took a bite of cotton candy._

_Mike threw an arm around him. "Come on, you stick in the mud. The rides are _this_ way." Mike pulled Kevin along._

_Emily and Mia linked arms. "Gosh, my first roller coaster!" Mia only giggled with Emily. Jayden followed them, shaking his head, yet laughing the entire time._

*End Flashback*

Emily smiled and weakly laughed at the memory. She continued her walk. Along the way, she saw something else. The cupcake parlor…

*Flashback*

_Mike held up his cupcake as if making a toast with glasses. "To yet another victory to the Samurai Rangers!"_

_Mia, laughing, held her cupcake the same way. "To a plan well executed."_

_Kevin did the same, also smiling. "Here's to cupcakes." Mike laughed out loud._

_Jayden also held his cupcake. "Here's to fighting as a team."_

_Emily finally held hers up too, sweetly smiling. "And here's to being friends forever!"_

*End Flashback*

Emily gave off a short laugh, before continuing on her journey.

That was a fun day. Even though they had fought Dayu who was saved by Deker, whom they did not know at the time, and together, the two escaped, they still fooled Dayu with Jayden's master plan. Being a team did have its benefits.

Emily paused outside the movie theater. This was a special place for her…

*Flashback*

_The five Samurai stood outside the movie theater, waiting for Mike or Mia to win._

"_Romance."_

"_Zombies."_

"_Romance!"_

"_Zombies!"_

"_Can you make up your mind please?!" Kevin yelled as quietly and as calmly as possible, but it was so evident that he was mad at Mike for receiving Mia's attention._

"_No! She won't agree with zombies!"_

"_Because zombies are disgusting! Right, Emily?!" Emily silently meeped._

_What was she going to do? If she didn't agree with Mike, his feelings would be hurt, but if she didn't agree with Mia…oh, dear…Mia was giving Emily 'the glare' again. It meant that if Emily didn't agree with her, she was going to regret it._

"_Yep," Emily said. "Disgusting things zombies are. Sorry, Mike. Besides, I want to watch something calming and not something that reminds me of Moogers or Nighlocks." Jayden and Kevin both tried to hide their laughter as Mia gave Mike as smug look._

"_She's got a point, Mike," Jayden said._

"_Well, who's on my side, then?" Mike asked. Kevin backed away. Jayden stayed next to Emily. "You guys suck…" He stuck his tongue out in a very childish manner._

"_Well, we can compromise," Emily said. "Let's pick something besides romance and zombies–!"_

"_No! We're watching a romantic comedy/zombie movie!" Mia and Mike both said, officially scaring the crap out of Emily, who gave a staggering sigh, not of relief, but of sadness._

"_I'm going for a quick walk," Emily said._

"_I'll come with you," Jayden softly said, quickly gesturing to Kevin that they were leaving for a while. "Try to decide on a movie before we're back," he said, before running to catch up with Emily._

_When he finally caught up with her, she was still walking, but now very slowly. She gave off another sigh of sadness._

"_You okay?" He asked. She nodded._

"_Yeah. I've just been having a really bad day today," she said._

"_Wanna talk about it?" Jayden asked, having the feeling that some, if not all, of it had to do with him._

"_Okay, well first, I woke up this morning with a terrible pain in my leg." Jayden's mind flashed back to Robtish and his Double Slash attack. He thought of Kevin and Emily taking the hit for him. "And then I realized that you had left. No one knew where you were, and I was getting worried." Jayden suddenly felt a pain of regret. He had no idea that leaving would affect Emily like this. "Kevin and I spent all day resting up, all the while trying not to worry about you." His regret grew even more. "After the fight with the Nighlock, everything was pretty good, until Mia and Mike's fight…and well, you know the rest…"_

_It was Jayden's turn to sigh. "I don't know if the words 'I'm sorry' could make up for all this." There was an uncomfortable, awkward silence between them, and it was evident that Emily's response was _'It doesn't'_. "But I'll say it anyway. I'm sorry, Em, that this day hasn't been a good one. If it makes you feel better, this day wasn't a good one for me either." He saw a little smile. "But you taught me to be optimistic, to have an open mind. Now, I am kindly asking you to take your own advice now. Tomorrow will be better, I'm promise."_

_To Emily's greatest surprise, Jayden leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. She knew her face was red, but she didn't care. She couldn't help but smile as a few happy tears ran down her face._

"_Let's go back and see if the others picked on a movie yet," Jayden said and Emily nodded, quickly wiping her tears away._

_As they walked up, Kevin went up on Jayden's other side. "We've decided on a movie, finally!"_

"_That's good to hear," Jayden said, both he and Emily giving off a sigh of relief. "What'd you pick?"_

_Mike spoke up. "Well, we realized that Emily's right. We should compromise. So we picked Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen." Emily's face lit up with utter happiness._

_Jayden leaned down to whisper, "See? It's getting better already." He straightened himself out and asked, "Why Transformers?"_

"_Well, it has both romance and action in it," Mike said._

"_No zombies," Mia pointed._

"_Yeah, true, but hey! At least it has action! Besides, we finally picked a movie," Mike said, pushing Kevin to the ticket stand, who proceeded to buy the tickets._

_Perhaps, this wasn't such a bad day after all…_

*End Flashback*

A tear came to Emily's hazel eye. She didn't bother to wipe it away. It merely slid down her cheek. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

She sighed sadly once more and walked more, until she came to yet another familiar spot. Antonio's usual fishing spot. He wasn't there now, but his spirit was. Emily could swear that she could see his ghost right now.

A car horn honked, snapping Emily out of her daze. She turned around to see a black SUV with the Ranger Emblem on the front side door.

Emily looked around at Antonio's fishing spot, gazed at it sadly, and then turned around. She walked to the car, opened up the front passenger door and slowly climbed in. she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt as she said, "To home."

The driver nodded before driving away from Emily's favorite places to go.

Lauren gave a sigh as she entered the kitchen for some tea. Surprisingly, Antonio was already there with some hot tea already made.

"Hey, Antonio," Lauren said. Antonio turned around and when he saw Lauren, he bowed in a gentleman-like manner.

"Why, good afternoon, Miss," Antonio said, making a Lauren giggle. "Tea?" Lauren nodded.

"Yes, please." She was silently pondering as Antonio poured her tea.

"Sugar?" Lauren shook her head. Antonio placed her tea on the table in front of her. "Good, because we don't have any." Lauren gave off another small smile. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried," Lauren confessed.

"About?" Antoinio asked.

"Jayden and Emily," she said. "I'm afraid they'll break apart and be heartbroken for the rest of their lives, maybe even turn into Nighlock one day, or–!"

Antonio had just covered her mouth with his hand. "Calm down, Lauren. Neither one of them is going to turn into Nighlocks. Trust me. No offense, but even though you're above us on strength level and skill level, we're above you in the whole faith-in-each-other level." Antonio looked his hand off when he finished.

"Huh?" Lauren was confused.

"I mean to say: don't worry about them. Just trust them. Have faith that they'll do the right thing and come back together."

Lauren softly smiled and nodded.

"Say, Antonio," Lauren asked. "Theoretically, what is your type of…girl?"

Antonio was rather flustered at the question. "W-What?"

"Please answer. Just theoretically…" She was rather quiet.

"Well, she'd have to be kind yet fierce, strong, not faint-hearted, and she has to like my jokes and, well, fish…" Antonio's blush deepened when he realized what he said. "I-I mean, not raw fish, of course. But cooked fish…you know what I'm talking about?" He waited for her to laugh at him.

She didn't. "Actually, yes, I do. I enjoy your fish habits and recipes, Antonio. I really do. It's nice to have something that you're passionate about."

Antonio sighed in relief. "And what would your type of guy be? Theoretically speaking?"

"Well, he'd have to be optimistic, pretty funny, but also strong and always willing to help," Lauren said, looking into her tea.

"Can I tell you something?" Antonio asked her. Lauren nodded. Here it goes…all or nothing…"I really, really like you."

'_Oops, I blew it,'_ Antonio thought.

Lauren surprisingly smiled at him. "Well, I really, really like you, too."

The two just stayed there, looking into each other's eyes, smiling at the other.

The driver had found a little past lunchtime, and now the sun had nearly set. They were now on the outskirts of Panorama City, which was surprisingly bigger than Emily had ever imagined. They had to be careful, alert and mind wide open, for it was dark, and although the headlights were on, they were driving through the forest.

The forest made Emily think of Mike. His jokes, his obsession over video games, and his older brotherly attitude towards her…

Suddenly, the driver gave of a short shriek. Emily looked too and to her surprise, she saw Moogers jumping on the windshield, blocking their vision. The car swerved out of control and Emily could tell that the driver was trying his best to drive straight for her sake. Scared out of her wits, for the first time in a long time, Emily tried to figure out a way to get these Moogers off her windshield. Either that or she could get out of the car really fast and then fight them off, or –!

Before Emily could continue her thoughts, the car bumped hardly into a tree root and went flying and toppled over and over until it finally brutally crashed into a tree.

The car was upside down, crushed to almost nothing, the driver was dead, and Emily hurt all over. That sickening feeling was there again, but somehow, just thinking about her current situation, that feeling grew ten times worse.

Emily was severely injured and so close to passing out, yet trying to find a way to get out of this vehicle and fight off the Moogers somehow. But, unlike her fight with Tierro, there was no one around to help her. She was all alone.

He faintly heard a grunt and the sound of swords clashing. Her hearing was foggy, her head hurt so bad, and her vision was blurry, yet she could make out a figure fighting off the Moogers for her. One thought cross her mind before she passed out fully:

Someone did come…

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

I need to add more Kia, don't I?

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 6: "Remember the Promise"

"_As Emily recovers, she discovers the truth behind the crash and who saved her, but no one could imagine what her reaction would've been."_


	6. Chapter 6: Remember the Promise

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_As Emily recovers, she discovers the truth behind the crash and who saved her, but no one could imagine what her reaction would've been._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 6: Remember the Promise

Emily slowly, yet painstakingly, opened her eyes. She was glad that the lights were dimmed, because if they were at maximum brightness, she would have immediately gone blind. She lightly groaned when she felt all the pain come back to her.

Her vision, eyesight, and all of her other senses slowly, yet quickly became clearer. Soon, she could make out Mia and Serena on either side of her. At least, they were the closest ones to her. On Mia's side, she could also make out Antonio, Kevin, and Jii. On Serena's side, she could see Mike, Jayden, and Lauren.

"W-Where am I?" She asked.

"At the Shiba House," she heard Mike say. "Are you okay?"

"Somewhat," Emily replied, visibly wincing at the pain in her torso and her headache. "What happened?"

For some reason, no one seemed willing to answer that. Emily gave them all a confused look, clearing going to ask "What's up?"

Jayden took a deep breath and responded, "You were attacked by Moogers. Do you remember?"

Emily thought hard, all while being wary of her very sensible head.

***Flashback***

_The driver had found Emily a little past lunchtime, and now the sun had nearly set. They were now on the outskirts of Panorama City, which was surprisingly bigger than Emily had ever imagined. They had to be careful, alert and mind wide open, for it was dark, and although the headlights were on, they were driving through the forest._

_The forest made Emily think of Mike. His jokes, his obsession over video games, his older brotherly attitude towards her…_

_Suddenly, the driver gave off a short shriek. Emily looked too and to her surprise, she saw Moogers jumping on the windshield, blocking their vision. The car swerved out of control and Emily could tell that the driver was trying his best to drive straight for her sake. Scared out of her wits, for the first time in a long time, Emily tried to figure out a way to get these Moogers off her windshield. Either that or she could get out of the car really fast and then fight them off, or –!_

_Before Emily could continue her thoughts, the car bumped hardly into a tree root and went flying and toppled over and over until it finally brutally crashed into a tree._

_The car was upside down, crushed to almost nothing, the driver was dead, and Emily hurt all over. That sickening feeling was there again, but somehow, just thinking about her current situation, that feeling grew ten times worse._

_Emily was severely injured and so close to passing out, yet trying to find a way to get out of this vehicle and fight off the Moogers somehow. But, unlike her fight with Tierro, there was no one around to help her. She was all alone._

_He faintly heard a grunt and the sound of swords clashing. Her hearing was foggy, her head hurt so bad, and her vision was blurry, yet she could make out a figure fighting off the Moogers for her… _

***End Flashback***

After a while, Emily slowly nodded. "Yeah, I do now." Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Good, because Mentor said something about a concussion and traumatic amnesia or something like that," Antonio said. "_Thank God_," he added, getting nod from Serena and Jii.

"It's great to know you're feeling so much better," Jii said. Emily nodded lightly. "You're injuries will heal. The ones you need to watch out for, though, are your midsection and your head."

"My head I can understand, because it hurts right now," Emily commented, "but what about my midsection?"

Jii hesitated before Serena responded gently, "You had a couple of large, thick glass shards stuck in your torso. We pulled them out, fortunately, before you got an infection, but you still need to take it easy."

Emily nodded, gently smiling at her older sister. "But I also remember something else before I passed out…" This brought everyone's attention back on Emily, although it never wavered from Emily, not even for a second. "I remember vaguely seeing someone fight off the Moogers before I passed out. I don't know who it was, but it wasn't female, so that cancels out Serena, Mia, and Lauren."

"Really?" Was the only response from this, and it was from Jii.

"Yeah, he had a Spin Sword, so that also cancels out Antonio," Emily said, thinking, or trying to without getting a headache. She must have failed, because her hand immediately flew up to her head a few seconds later, in clear pain.

As Mia handed Emily a glass of water and couple of painkillers, Jayden replied, "We'll make this easier on you, Em. I was the one who saved you…"

*Flashback*

_Out of the corner of his eye, Jayden saw a familiar black SUV. He looked towards it and saw Emily pull her foot in and close the door…the door with the Ranger Emblem on it. He straightened up and as the SUV drove away, Jayden quietly said, "Goodbye, Em. I'll miss you. Hopefully, one day, we will see each other again."_

_In was sunset a few hours later, and Jayden had decided to take a walk in the forest. He stepped on roots and leaves that crackled with every step he made. He flipped out his Samuraizer to check the time._

_9:32_

_It was late. It was nearly time for dinner. That meant it was time to start heading back to the Shiba House, his home, as Emily had put it…_

_Along the way, off to his right, he heard the sound of Moogers and the sound of a car crashing into a tree…_

_Dinner would have to wait, Jayden thought as he ran to the source of these sounds…_

*End Flashback*

Octoroo rubbed his large forehead in anxiety. Dayu was strumming impatiently on her Harmonium.

"I can't believe that didn't work…" Dayu muttered. "I thought sending Moogers out to destroy that Yellow Ranger fraud would work, but it turned out that she really did have help. The Red Ranger fraud fought them off for her, and he looked mightily angry when he did…"

"Oh, dear…" Octoroo muttered sadly. "Oh, well…we still need to raise the river for Master Xandred and we still need to eliminate the Rangers. You can still pick the next Nighlock, you know. You asked…"

This made Dayu feel a little better…

The next morning was better for everyone in the Shiba House. Both Jayden and Emily were still here at the House, to stay, as Emily made her choice to stay as an extra after thinking about how the others all took care of her, not just Mia and Serena. Thus, Jayden and Emily agreed to stay as extras. Emily would be out for at least another three days. Her Symbol Power over Earth would assist her body's healing process, speeding it up by five weeks, but Jii still wanted to make sure, just to be safe.

Lauren and Serena were sparing, with Kevin, Mike, Antonio, and Mia watching very intently. They all wanted to see who would win this fight, even Mentor, who stayed with those who were training.

Jayden, however, was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Emily to have when she woke up. He had gone in her room before breakfast to find her fast asleep. Not having the courage to wake her up, he quietly slipped out of her room to join the others in the kitchen for breakfast.

All he was doing was warming up some eggs and bacon and fixing some toast at the moment. Once everything was, he placed it all on a tray and carried it to Emily's room, set it on her table, and sitting at Emily's bedside.

*Flashback*

_When he finally arrived at the crash site, what he found certainly wasn't what he was expecting. Although only the moon was shining, he could still tell that the car that ahd crashed into the tree was an SUV. It was black and although it was upside down, he knew that Ranger Emblem anywhere._

_Emily was in that upside down, flipped over SUV. He could see her. And when he did, he got mad. He summoned his Spin Sword and started striking down all of the Moogers that stood in his way of getting to Emily._

_This from Jayden was extremely rare. He rarely ever let his emotions take over him like this. Actually, it felt…really good…_

_It was actually nice to have an opportunity to let his anger and emotions out on the enemy, without hurting innocent civilians._

_But it was over sooner than he wanted it to be, but when he took another quick glance at the turned-over SUV, he remembered why he had come at all. Emily…_

_He ran over to the driver's side and checked his pulse. Dead. He quickly ran over to Emily's side and checked her pulse, getting a few smalls cuts while trying to reach her because of the broken glass that used to be the windshield. She was still alive._

_Thank you, Lord._

_Not knowing any other way to get her out, Jayden kicked what was left of the windshield. Hard._

_There. He had made a larger whole in the glass. At least, it was large enough for him to carefully pulled her out._

_Since she was upside down, he grabbed her by the shoulders and slowly pulled her out of the window. When her torso was in view, Jayden could swear his anger started boiling even hotter. He saw two large glass shards stuck in her midsection. When she woke up and/or when he went to take them out, she would be in serious pain from it._

_Not wanting to waste any more time, he pulled the rest of her body out and laid her on the grass. Right afterwards, though, he immediately regretted pulling her out as quickly as he did, because the broken glass from the windshield had amanged to snag her arms and her legs, and even her face and more of her torso and scratch it in various places._

_Jayden heavily cursed when he noticed this, yet wasted no more time getting her out of there before the SUV blew up and caught fire._

*End Flashback*

Emily once again woke up to a dimly lit room, but not as dark as last time. She felt a cold, then stinging, and finally relaxing sensation all over her face. Her hazel quickly looked over at whoever was wiping her face.

"Jayden?" Emily calmly asked.

Jayden immediately stopped what he was doing. "Oh, hey, Em. I didn't realize that you had woken up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she gently replied. "Mind if I ask what you were doing just now?"

"I was cleaning the cuts I accidentally gave you when I pulled you out of the car," Jayden quietly said.

"Cuts?" She repeated.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I guess it was inevitable. You were bound to receive them, because I pulled you out of the windshield. It was broken, I know, but I had to do something."

He wanted to tell her something else, like the Moogers got to her or something, but he only wished he could've been that selfish. Truth was, ever since his secret about Lauren came out, he had decided that he was done lying to his friends, especially Emily. He saw how hurt and torn she was. Even if she tried to hide it, he knew better. He knew her torment was about him. It nearly always was. He just couldn't stand lying to her.

After a moment's silence, Emily turned her hazel eyes toward him and looked at him fully. "Are you feeling okay, Jayden?" She asked.

He slowly looked at her, gaze stating that he didn't know if he was okay or not. "There's more to the story that what I told you last night."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that was only the shortened version. This one has deleted scenes," Jayden tried to make the moon lighter, even thought he was dead serious right now.

"Go on," Emily said. "You know I love stories."

*Flashback*

_Jayden turned to the crash site, which had turned into a bomb site after the car blew up and caught fire, and then turned back to Emily, who was still unconscious._

_He picked her up bridal style and ran all the way to the Shiba House with her in his arms. He didn't stop running until he reached the front door of the Shiba House. He kicked the door multiple times, as his hands were full, before Jii opened the door._

_His expression was hard, possibly annoyed that someone who choose to bang on the door this late, but once he saw Emily in Jayden's arms, his expression softened considerably._

"_J-Jayden, what happened to Emily?"_

_As he told Jii the entire story, Jayden noticed that no matter what he did or said otherwise, he could not keep his head on straight. His ranting brought the rest of Rangers in the room. He only noticed something else when Kevin, surprisingly, pointed it out to him._

_In the middle of his ranting, Kevin placed a calm hand on Jayden's shoulder, who immediately stopped. "Dude, slow down. Are you sure you're okay? You're trembling. I can feel it," he added when Jayden turned to the Blue Ranger with a look of confusion and disbelief, motioning to the hand on the younger Red's shoulder._

_Jayden took a deep breath before saying, "Yeah, or at least, I will be…"_

*End Flashback*

It took a while for Jayden to respond to Emily's. She merely smiled and said, "I'm truly sorry I made you react that way. I didn't really want any of you to worry about me…"

When he finally found an answer, not to mention his voice, he spoke, "Don't be…you go on ahead and eat breakfast. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen…"

She nodded and started as he walked out the door.

As soon as he got to the kitchen, he silently swore to himself.

'_Dammit! Why can't you tell her the other 'missing scene'?'_

What was wrong with him? He had all the time in the world today to talk to Emily, and he chose not to tell her the most important part to his story.

Emily merely sat there, eating the food that Jayden had brought her. As she ate, she looked at her arms. Jayden was right. There were scratches there, all over her arm. She looked up when the door clicked open and she smiled when Jayden came into the room.

"Hey," she said, still smiling brightly at him. She smiled even wider when he cracked a little smile of his own. That was what she wanted: for him to smile. "You okay?"

"There's another part to the story," he said, sitting down in the same chair he sat in earlier. "You may want to stop eating." She did so and she listened, her smile quickly disappearing.

*Flashback*

_Jayden kept running toward the Shiba House, the only place where he knew that the two of them were both safe from any harm, and the only place where he knew that she would get help the she needed right away._

_Emily's breathing suddenly hitched, breaking Jayden out of his reverie. "No, stay alive, Em. We need you…I need you." Her head lifelessly rolled onto his shoulder. "Don't die on me, Em. I can't live without you…"_

_He kept running, but he brought his speed up. It's amazing what you can do with adrenaline pumping through your system. His adrenaline didn't stop going until Jii told him that Emily would survive. That's why he was shaking so hard when he was telling the others about what happened. That (the adrenaline) and the fact that he was worried as hell…_

*End Flashback*

Jayden braced himself for Emily's reaction. He expected her to yell at him, scold him, or even slap him for it. But her real reaction threw him completely off guard.

Emily was glad Jayden had told her to stop eating. She could feel her face go red as she realized that this was enough proof that he may feel for her the same way she feels for him, so she smiled warmly.

She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

As she continued with her breakfast, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jayden softly smile as well.

At least he kept their promise, as did she, and at least their friendship was not forever stained.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

**True Fact:** Traumatic amnesia follows brain damage by a severe non-penetrative blow to the head, like a road accident. It could lead to anything, from a loss of consciousness for a few seconds to a coma.

_Just in case if you guys were confused about that._

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 7: "The Great Duel"

"_He was still out there. He still wanted to break his curse. And Jayden would make it safe again. He would make the world safe from Deker."_


	7. Chapter 7: The Great Duel

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_He was still out there. He still wanted to break his curse. And Jayden would make it safe again. He would make the world safe from Deker._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 7: The Great Duel

Five days later, Jii and Kevin came into the kitchen for breakfast, with Kevin in a very good mood. He was practically dancing. Lauren, Jayden, Serena, and Mike were all at the counter as Antonio made breakfast.

"What's with the dancing around, Kev?" Mike asked, proud that he had finally seen this side of Kevin without him doing anything.

"I did it!" Kevin exclaimed. "I completely mastered the Water Seal! We're one step closer to defeating Master Xandred for good."

Lauren and Jayden both smiled at him. "Good job, Kevin," Lauren said. "That's music to my ears."

"We knew you could do it," Jayden said. "Good job."

Kevin smiled at all the praise he was getting. It was motivation for later. Thus, he bowed like a gentleman. "Thank you, all."

The door to the kitchen slide open once more. "Mia, I told you. I'm fine. I've been walking around for two days, three if you count this one," Emily said, as Mia led her to the kitchen.

It was nice to see Emily at her old, bubbly, happy, healthy self again. Once Jii let her stay at the Shiba House as an extra, she was determined to get back to full health again, just in case if a Nighlock attacked that was proving to be too strong for six Rangers.

Kevin raced over to the two girls once they sat down at the counter as well. "Mia, Emily, I mastered the Water Seal."

"Great job, Kevin," Emily said, big smile on her face. Mia, however, had a different reaction.

Mia smiled as well, but said, "Finally, Kevin. If you recall, I mastered the Wind Seal two days ago." Kevin smiled at this as the Blue and Pink Ranger high-fived each other.

"Now all we have to wait for is Mike," Jii said.

Mike suddenly dead-panned. "I'll try…but you know I have kanji issues…"

The others thought about this after a second or two and then groaned in defeat.

"You okay, Dayu?" Octoroo asked. "You still haven't picked out a Nighlock yet."

"Yes, I am okay, Octoroo," Dayu responded. "I was just thinking about which Nighlock to send out." Then it came to her "Ah-ha! I got it. Which Nighlock was known for his deadly poison again?"

"Oh, Contaminator?" Octoroo asked, sure that he got it right, and getting jittery with excitement. This would surely raise the Sanzu River.

"Yes, him," was Dayu's answer.

"Perfect, Dayu. We make a great team, don't we?"

Jayden and Emily were taking a walk out in the city. Mike needed to have all the peace and quiet in the world to master the Forest Seal. Kevin and Mia were currently sparing, as were Antonio and Serena, with Lauren overseeing them. Jii was overseeing Mike in the final stages of perfecting the Forest Seal. So Jayden and Emily had nothing else to do but take a walk.

They had no real destination. The two were just walking aimlessly, all while keeping track of where they were. They weren't really saying anything, as they had a relationship with roots so deep where they had unspoken agreements. They were just walking, enjoying the nature and beauty of the world they fought for.

As they reached the edge of the forest by the way of the park, Jayden suddenly stopped.

"Jayden?" Emily whispered. "What's wrong?"

'_I sense something,'_ Jayden thought, not answering her. This felt very familiar. Jayden hadn't felt this feeling for a long time. His eyes widened slightly as it finally came to him.

Deker!

Without turning to Emily, he finally replied, "Emily, I want you to go back to the House."

"Huh?" Emily, obviously confused, placed her hand gently on his arm, worried.

"Please, Em, go back to the House and stay there. There's something in that forest that I want to check out real quick."

"Ok," Emily said hesitantly, turning to leave.

"Don't worry, Em. I'll probably be back by dinner," he said, as she nodded and turned back to the Shiba House.

She ran as fast as she could. Whatever made him that angry, stoic, or upset, it must be something big. And she did not want to make him angry.

Jii and Mike rushed to the living room when the Gap Sensor sounded and met the others there. Lauren tapped the map and said, "City Hall. Let's go." The others nodded and followed her out. As soon as they left the House, Emily burst in.

"Oh, hey, Emily," Jii said, greeting her, not knowing what was wrong, or if anything was wrong. "What's up? Where's Jayden?"

She took a minute to catch her breath. "J-Jayden…he went to check something out in the forest…I don't know if he's in trouble or not, but he told me to stay at the House until he came back."

Jii nodded and asked, "Lunch?"

"Sure," Emily said, nodding as well.

"Alright, I'll go make you a sandwich," Jii said, striding to the kitchen, with Emily, slowly, in tow.

"Where are the others?" she asked once she sat down at the table while Jii made the sandwich.

"They went to go stop a Nighlock attack down at City Hall. Don't worry. They'll be back later," Jii replied. He quietly added, "I hope."

Contaminator merely strolled through the city, letting the Moogers do all the scaring. A lone voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop right there!" Contaminator turned to see who had interrupted his day of fun. Lauren stood in the (semi) middle of the group. Serena was standing in Emily's spot. "Samuraizers! Go, Go, Samurai!" They each drew their symbol and morphed, as did Antonio.

"You Rangers really think you can stop me?" Contaminator asked.

"We don't think! We know!" Lauren said, taking the challenge. "Come on!"

All six Rangers moved forward to attack, but were soon held back by Moogers.

Jii found Emily in the indoors dojo. The girl was practicing her sword skills with a wooden sword. No matter how many times Ji tried, she downright refused to take any break at all, not even for water.

"Emily," he calmly said. Emily did not stop, but he could tell she was listening. "Dinner's ready, if you want some."

She kept going. "Thanks…" but then she stopped and slowly turned to face him. "Did you say 'dinner'?" He nodded. "Is Jayden back?" He shook his head.

"Neither of them are back, Emily," Jii said. "I'm sorry."

All throughout dinner, Emily did eat all of it and drank water, finally, but she was quiet. She kept glancing over at the clock. She had finished and she was staring at only the clock.

"Emily, if there's something you need to do, like maybe go out and search for Jayden," Jii said, "then go do what you feel is right."

Emily finally glanced at him, giving him a big, determined smile. She nodded, saying, "Thank you, Jii."

Emily ran out of the front door and out of the gate.

"Haha! Feel the wrath of my deadly poison!"

"Mia, watch it!"

"Oh, no, Serena!"

"Lauren, look out!"

"Antonio, don't!"

Crash! Ka-BOOM!

Silence…

"Oh, darn, I'm drying out. Next time you Rangers won't be so lucky."

There was a short flash of red as the Nighlock retreated to the Sanzu River.

Cough, cough. "Guys…is any one of you still alive? Or am I the only one?"

Violent cough. "Serena!"

"L-Lauren?"

Another violent cough. "D-Don't worry, Antonio…I'm still alive…but I feel awful…"

"I thinks Serena feels the same. She got hit by that Nighlock's poison spell pretty hard…"

"Enough, chit-chat. Let's get Serena and Lauren back to the House."

"Alright, Kev, but…help me up first?"

"Sure."

Once Emily arrived at the spot where she and Jayden split up, it was nearly night-time. Jayden wasn't there.

Where was he? It wasn't like him to be this late? He said he would be back by dinner. She just had dinner. But he still had not arrived.

She paused and listened as she faintly heard swords clashing in the distance. Praying that it was Jayden, instead of the others fighting that Nighlock the Gap Sensor detected, she ran to the source of the sounds.

"Dayu? Is something wrong?" Octoroo asked his partner-in-crime.

Dayu did not answer. She felt it. Every time Deker fought to break his curse, she felt it in her heart. That feeling said to her that she was going to loose Deker for good.

"Deker," she muttered, squeezing through a gap. She entered the forest. She too, like Emily, heard swords clashing in the far distance.

Afraid that she really would loose Deker for good this time, she ran to the source of the sounds.

As Serena and Lauren laid in the beds in the recovery room, Jii pressed cold compresses to their foreheads. They were burning up. Kevin took one last glance at the symbol book Jii gave to him to read, Kevin flipped out his Samuraizer and drew the symbol for heal over Lauren's body and then one over Serena's and flipped both symbols. Both symbols entered the girls' bodies and their breathing returned to normal.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are they okay?" Jii nodded.

"Yeah, for now," Jii said. "This poison has a composition I've never seen before. They both have fevers and they both say they feel paralyzed and can't move at all. I hate to say it, but these two are out of commission."

The others, including Kevin, looked at him.

"You mean–?" Mike asked.

Jii nodded again. "Yes, Serena and Lauren can no longer fight, at least, until the poison is completely removed from their system. Until then, Jayden and Emily will have to take their places."

That was the real problem.

Neither Jayden nor Emily had returned yet…

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 8: "Love and War"

"_Dayu and Emily interfered as a pure gesture of love, but Jayden and Deker protested, each with their own reasons for doing so."_


	8. Chapter 8: Love and War

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"! Sorry for the delay! It took me a while to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Dayu and Emily interfered as a pure gesture of love, but Jayden and Deker protested, each with their own reasons for doing so._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 8: Love and War

Jii paced around the recovery room, the other Rangers seated in chairs all around the two beds that contained Lauren and Serena.

Right now, the group was concerned with the possibilities of healing them.

Antonio snapped his fingers once and said, "What about that river Deker took Jayden to when he was poisoned? Wouldn't that help?"

Jii responded, "It would, but one, I have no idea how to get there, and two, Lauren and Serena are too sick to move."

The group thought some more. "How about the SwordfishZord?" Mia asked. "That would definitely help right?"

Jii thought about that. "If I don't know the poison's composition, there's a good chance that the Swordfish doesn't either."

"'Composition'?" Mike asked.

"It's chemical properties, Mike," Antonio said. "That's what 'composition' is."

Jii continued, "But we can try. Kevin, I'll let you take over. The Swordfish will listen to you."

Kevin placed the Swordfish Disk on the table between the two beds and he flipped out his Samuraizer and drew the symbol needed to activate the Zord within the Disk. He drew another symbol. "Symbol Power: Heal!"

There was a bright flash of light blue light. When it faded, Jii checked on the two bedridden Rangers.

When he was done, he turned to the others and said, "They are not paralyzed anymore, meaning they can move at will, but they are still too sick to fight. They will live, but the poison's affects will stay with them for a long time, even after the Nighlock is defeated."

"That means that Jayden and Emily still have to take their place," Mike said.

Mia turned to Kevin, and said, "Good job, Kevin. You tried your best."

Kevin nodded as Jii went over to the window. He whispered, "Jayden, Emily, come back soon, please."

The male Red Ranger threw his Spin Sword and blocked Deker's Uramasa. Deker parried and struck again. Jyaden blocked and, this time, attacked with sheer force. This was how the fight was going. Deker attacked. Jayden blocked. Then Jayden attacked and Deker blocked. This was the cycle.

The cycle broke when Deker found a rare opening in Jayden's defenses. Jayden hit the ground with full force and found it surprisingly difficult to get up in time avoid Deker's killing blow. Deker raised his sword.

"That's it, Red Ranger? Nothing else? Well then, goodbye, Red Ranger. Once and for–!"

"NEVER!" Jayden's helmeted head whirled around but immediately turned back to a Spin Sword block Uramasa. Emily, not morphed, held her sword out in front of her, her feet planted firmly on the ground in front of Jayden. "You're not going to hurt Jayden!"

Jayden couldn't believe what was happened. His helmet hid his face, but his words made up for revealing his emotions. "What?! No! Emily, stay away!"

What happened next was proving to be a real challenge to watch. Emily was unmorphed, and thus, did not have the protection and the extra power the suit offered that Jayden had. She was good with a sword, but…Deker was proving to be way above her level, in strength, that is.

After about ten seconds of fighting Deker and preventing him from harming Jayden, Uramasa wounded her in her arm, making her drop her Spin Sword. Uramasa found its way back to its owner and in the next split second, it was finding its way back to its enemy.

Before Deker could do some damage to her, however, another Spin Sword blocked it and immediately parried and attacked.

All Emily saw was red, and it was not blood. Jayden had stepped in front of her and blocked Deker's blow that would have knocked Emily out for good.

While Deker was shortly recovering, Jayden's voice rang through the dark, cold air. "Go, Emily! Run! Get out of here!"

Emily, without thinking, shook her head.

Jayden didn't have time to respond to that, for Deker had recovered and was quickly making his way towards the two. He raised Uramasa and swung it down with such force that Jayden feared he may not be able to block it. Emily winced and closed her eyes, hiding completely behind Jayden's strong and defensive form.

But it never came. Instead, there came a sharp, harsh wind, which made Jayden loose his footing and sent both him and Emily flying.

Dayu had grabbed Deker's sword arm and held it in a firm hold and led him away.

Jayden regained his footing, but Emily could not. She stumbled and tried to catch a branch, a root, a rock, anything that she could grab onto. But she couldn't and she fell off the cliff they were standing next to. Much to her bad luck, she accidentally hit her head on a rock on the way down.

That last thing she saw was a morphed Red Ranger diving after her…

Emily noticed darkness. She was in an abyss. She saw nothing but darkness. She soon started hearing a far-away, echoing voice calling her name.

"-ily…Emily…Emily! Please, wake up!"

Emily opened her eyes up to a de-morphed Jayden, who breathed an obvious sigh of relief. She took a good look at his face. He seemed to have a small bruise on his left cheek, but other than that, he seemed just fine.

"Thank God, Em. I thought you would never wake up. Are you okay?"

Emily wanted to nod, but a serious pain in her head told her not to. "My head hurts," she muttered.

Jayden symbol-powered up a glass and filled it with water from the river they were next to. "Well, you did hit your head on the way down. You may have a concussion, but I can't really tell for sure. That's Jii's area of expertise, not mine," he said, handing her the glass. She took it. "We're by the river Deker took me to when I was poisoned at the Tengen Gate. Don't worry. You're safe."

Oh, yeah, she had forgotten that certain river here in the forest had healing properties. With that, she gratefully took a sip. She didn't want to go too fast, for the sake of her head.

Her head wasn't the only thing that hurt. Her side and her knee did as well, but she had to admit, her head hurt the worst.

Jayden watched her drink the healing water. "I told you to go back and stay at the house for a reason," he started.

"But I got worried about you," she replied quickly, taking another small sip.

"I appreciate that, Em, but I really didn't want you to come," he gently shot back, decided to break this to her slowly.

"Why not?" The innocent look in her eyes made his guilt rise.

"Because Deker could have killed you. He was so close to killing you not even an hour ago." Jayden managed to hide a shiver at the memory of it. "What if I wasn't conscious or I wasn't able to move fast enough to block his attack?" He managed to suppress yet another shiver at the thought of what would have happened to her if any of those had been the situation instead.

He would be weeping over her dead body right now.

Emily looked down ashamed. She hadn't meant to make him worry and frantic like that. She silently took another sip of the healing water. Jayden felt his guilt rise even more.

"It's just…" Jayden continued, "I don't want to see you hurt, Em." His blue eyes were soft, caring, gentle, and afraid to hurt her more than she already was.

"I don't want to see you hurt either, Jay." Her brown eyes connected with his.

Emily wanted to say something else, but…when were his eyes _that_ pretty?

Jayden really wanted to break the silence, but…the river reflected the mood and the light from the river cast against Emily's small form, and it made her…well, beautiful…

"Deker will be coming back for me any minute," Jayden softly interrupted, breaking up the connection between them. "I can feel it," he added before she could ask how he knew.

He noticed her eyes fill immediately with painful worry, and he felt guilt rise even higher.

"Sorry, Em. I'll try not to die," he managed a weak smile.

That gets a tiny smile out of her.

"Trust me."

She nodded and as he ran off, leaving her there, she whispered, "Be careful."

Dayu brought Deker to another end of the forest. When she finally stopped, he shook his to release her hold on him, which was strong, but his tactic worked.

"Dayu," Deker said, "I don't want you interfering."

"Why not?" The female Nighlock asked.

"It's the only way I can break free from my curse," he replied.

"I don't want to loose you, Deker," she said, sadness evident in her voice. She wanted to add 'Not again, Deker. I love you,' but she didn't. He still had amnesia. He didn't remember anything.

"I am sorry, Dayu, but this is my destiny," was his short, cold reply.

Jii stood by the window once more as the Rangers in the Shiba House slept the night away. They would have stayed awake, but as Kevin said, "We are still Samurai on-duty. We can't afford to stay up all night." He was right. They were still active Samurai.

'They've been gone for nearly five hours,' Jii thought. 'I think I'll go after them.'

And he did. He left without any other movements.

Jayden and Deker met each other half way.

"Where is your girlfriend, Red Ranger?" Deker asked, before changing into his Nighlock form in a flash of purple fire.

"She's right where she needs to be, Deker," Jayden replied coldly. "This fight is only between you and me. No one else," he added before morphing in a flash of red.

Dayu stepped on the bundle of leaves and twigs.

Emily jumped out of her skin, but when she saw that it was Dayu, her fear disappeared on her face. She was still scared, though. Dayu, a Nighlock, was here, and she, a Ranger, was wounded still.

"Yellow Ranger?" Dayu asked, surprised that a ranger would come here to Deker's river. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I could ask you the same," Emily stumbled, trying to keep her tough face on.

"You first, Yellow Ranger," Dayu said, surprisingly gentle.

Emily hesitated. Dayu sounded nice right now, but she was a Nighlock. But, her tone of voice sounded…sad, heavily burdened. "I-I hit my head against a rock when I was falling, along with other injuries. Jayden told me to stay here until his fight with Deker was over."

Dayu paused. The Ranger was actually being nice to her. _Why_? She was on the "evil" side.

Deciding not to ask any more questions about the matter, she sat down beside Emily, who took another sip of the healing water.

"You love the Red Ranger?" Dayu asked. Emily silently, yet visibly, meeped, and her face turned bright red.

"H-How do you know?" Emily stuttered.

"I may be a Nighlock, Yellow, but I'm not dense. I've seen you. I've watched you. It's obvious," Dayu gently said.

"I-It is?" Emily asked, still blushing. Dayu nodded. "You love Deker, right?" Dayu turned to her, surprised that she would ask such a thing. "You two were married once, if I remember correctly." Dayu nodded. "W-What was he like then?"

"Handsome, polite, kind, gentle, yet very aggressive in battle," Dayu said, reminiscing the past. "And…"

Emily politely finished her list, "Overprotective of those he loves?"

Dayu looked at the Ranger sitting beside her. Emily's face was darkened by the lack of light since it was nighttime, but Dayu could tell there was a knowing smile on her face.

"How would you know that, Yellow Ranger?" Dayu asked.

Emily didn't hesitate, but she was fairly quiet and a bit shy. "Because that's really how Jayden is. When you were describing Deker, it was like you were describing Jayden, and well…you know…"

Dayu nodded, understanding what Emily meant.

"But when Lauren came, Jayden left, and it felt like my whole world came tumbling down, and…it still gets to me…" Emily squeaked out, about to cry again.

"I know how you feel," Dayu replied. "When Deker lost his memory of me and our past together, my whole world came falling down too."

There was a short, awkward silence before the two weakly laughed, both feeling guilty for enjoying each other's company.

But then Dayu stood up. Emily looked up at the Nighlock woman, startled.

"W-What is it?"

It took a while for Dayu to answer. "Deker…is in peril…" Dayu fled the scene. Emily stumbled to get up, but when she did, she followed Dayu, realizing that if Dayu found Deker, she could possibly find Jayden too.

Emily stumbled and tripped a few times as she ran along after Dayu, but she got back up every single time. She finally caught up with Dayu when she slowed down, but by then, luckily, she didn't have to run anymore.

Deker was in his human form and Jayden was unmorphed. Emily would leave worrying about Deker to Dayu. She was focused on Jayden.

She looked over and watched Jayden. He seemed to be in pain everywhere. Well, of course, he's in pain, dummy. He's fighting _Deker_! Emily noticed the pain in his chest. She wanted to help him, but the ring of fire around the two of them made it difficult to do so.

"Deker, I love you!" she suddenly heard Dayu scream beside her.

Deker was startled by her outburst, not to mention distracted. But he turned back to a charging Jayden, whispering, "Go ahead, Red Ranger. End my suffering. Only then will I remember my past."

Subconsciously submitting to his will, Jayden gave him a staggering blow to the chest.

Deker stumbled before falling. Exhausted by the battle he just had with Deker, not to mention giving that last strike to Deker contained nearly all of what was left of his strength, Jayden went falling too.

Both ladies screamed in horror. Emily didn't know what to do. Dayu didn't either.

"Deker!" Dayu kept yelling over and over again. She only stopped when Emily flipped out her Samuraizer.

"Symbol Power: Stones!" Emily yelled, bringing down a barrage of miniature boulders down onto a section of the fire ring.

Dayu was the first one through, and as she went past Emily, she whispered a "thank you" to her.

Honestly, Emily didn't do that for Dayu. She did it to save Jayden.

Dayu ran to Deker's fallen body and held him in her arms. Jayden was on his knees and her was trying his best to stand back up, but he kept falling back to his knees. Fifteen tries later, he found it difficult to breathe and felt himself falling back to his knees, but something just held him midway. Jayden looked up into Emily's tearful, brown eyes, which gazed at him, but then switched to Deker and Dayu in front of them both.

Both ladies struggled to get their man out from the lethal ring of fire, but only Emily succeeded.

"Deker, please, you need to know," Dayu stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"I already do…" Deker croaked out. Dayu looked at him in amazement and affection. "Dayu…I love you, too…goodbye, my dear wife…" The other three in the vicinity watched as Deker's eyes closed for the rest of eternity.

Dayu cried and screamed in utter sadness as Deker's body disintegrated.

His curse had been lifted.

Emily did not feel like speaking as she and Jayden watched as Dayu retreated back to the Sanzu River, weeping the entire time.

Jayden turned back to Emily and whispered gently to her, "Thank you…" Emily looked back at him and merely smiled. Then, she wrapped him in the biggest hug she would muster, as that symbol power to create an opening in the ring of fire to a pretty big bite of her strength, and she also felt tears lining her eyes.

She wasn't just crying for Jayden, but also for Deker and Dayu.

Apparently, Jayden felt it too. Then again, they were the two Rangers with the unspoken agreements.

"What's wrong, Em?" he asked.

She sniffed before hesitantly responding, "Dayu…she and I talked and well…Nighlocks have feelings too, just like us humans…at least, Dayu does…for Deker."

Jayden wiped her tears away with his thumbs, saying nothing, yet understanding what she meant.

'_I know what you mean…'_ he wanted to say, but did not.

Blue eyes connected with brown eyes once more and both felt the gravity pull on them, beckoning them to move closer. The air between them tightened as they both unconsciously leaned in.

The two of them heard a rustle and turned to see Jii running toward them. Unfortunately, and fortunately, this stopped the gravity's pull.

"There you two are!" Jii said, relieved that neither of them were killed. "I was getting extremely worried." Jayden smiled at this.

"We're sorry we made you worry, Jii," he said, wrapping an arm around Emily, which she took as her queue to help him stand up. "Rest assured, Jii, it won't happen again."

Jii smiled at this when he saw Jayden and Emily smiling at him. "Good, because the Rangers need you two back at the house."

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 9: "The Replacements"

"_Jii apologized to the two for having them break their promise, but relationships (maybe) are all about compromise."_


	9. Chapter 9: The Replacements

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Jii apologized to the two for having them break their promise, but relationships (maybe) are all about compromise._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 9: The Replacements

By the time Jii, Jayden, and Emily got back to the Shiba House, it was daylight, morning, and the sound of the others training were heard in the near distance.

Mia looked to the gate just as the trio came through. Mia's eyes brightened and a smile was brought to her face.

"Emily!" Said Ranger quickly turned towards her friend just as Mia's arms wrapped around her in a crushing bear-hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

Antonio rushed up to them when he saw Jayden beside her, a soft smile on his face. "Jayden, where were you? We were all worried. Woah!" He stopped when he noticed that both Extra Rangers had terrible looking injuries.

"What happened?" Mike asked, catching onto Antonio's attempted message.

"Oh, we, uh…" Jayden and Emily turned to each other. Kevin could swear that both of their faces were a bit red. "We, uh, got into a fight…"

"About?" Kevin pressed, a smirk slightly evident on his face.

"They'll tell us when they're ready," Jii interrupted, starting to see where this was going and he could tell that Jayden and Emily did not want to go there. Not yet. "Come on inside, all of you."

As Kevin and Mike rushed to open the front doors for the two that just arrived, Jayden turned back to Jii. "So, why are we needed again?"

Jii hesitated. "You'll know when you see…"

Jayden and Emily both shared a look of confusion and concern.

Mia knocked on the recovery room door. "Lauren? Serena? They're here."

They all heard a soft "come in" before Mia opened the door.

Lauren looked exhausted. Her face a little red from the fever that she had developed. She looked sickly. Jayden gazed sadly at his sister. She looked so…fragile, weak…vulnerable…

Serena looked the exact same way. Deadbeat…tired…worn down…Emily didn't know where to start. It was like Serena got sick again.

Emily, not tearing her eyes from her sister, asked, "W-What happened to them?"

Antonio was the one who answered. "They both got poisoned by a Nighlock. We managed to heal them and neutralize the paralysis affect of the poison with the Swordfish Zord and Kevin's symbol power over water, but…"

"Needless to say, until Jii can find a cure, they're both bedridden," Mia finished.

Lauren motioned her little brother to her side. He did so wordlessly. "Jayden, I'm placing you in charge of the team. I don't know when I'll be back in action and by the time Jii finds a cure it will probably be too late to perform the Sealing Symbol." Lauren held out the pentagonal Lion-Folding-Zord. "Please, Jayden, lead this team to victory against Master Xandred."

Jayden nodded after a while of thinking. The Lion Zord was placed into his hands, which went into Animal Mode when it touched Jayden. Lion roared, as if happy, before resuming its pentagonal shape.

"I won't let you down, Lauren," he said. Lauren smiled, proud of her brother, and leaned back into her pillows, waiting for the peace and quiet so she could sleep.

Emily turned from Lauren and Jayden to Serena. Serena coughed, but she was gently smiling. "Emmy, I hate to say it, but it looks like you're going to have to take back your place on the team." Emily gently smiled. "I know that being a Samurai Ranger was the only way where you could do your best without being in my shadow. I'm sorry about that, really, I am." Serena sniffed, tears coming to her eyes, as this was an emotional moment. "You've always deserved to be Yellow more than me." Serena held out the Ape-Folding-Zord. Emily, also tearing up, took it back with gratitude. Ape went into Animal Mode and gave off a happy sound before resuming its triangular shape.

"I won't fail you either, Serena."

Serena smiled and sunk back into her pillows before adding, "Besides, she always liked you more than me anyways," referring to Ape Zord. Emily let off a short, yet soft laugh before letting her sister sleep.

Antonio returned to living room with the bandages that Jii said he needed. The samurai mentor was currently dressing up Jayden and Emily's wounds that they had sustained from the fight that they got into.

"Here you go, Mentor," Antonio placed the bandages on the table. "Anything else you need?"

"For now, I have everything I need, Antonio," Jii answered. "Thank you. You can help by cleaning off the bruises on Emily's face."

Antonio wrung out a washcloth that was being soaked in a bowl of hot water and placed it against Emily's cheek. Emily winced at the pain this brought as he continued to wipe her face, but she neither did nor said anything else. She only sat still as Antonio continued to clean her face off.

Jii was cleaning the dirt off of Jayden's injured arm. "What kind of fight were the two of you into?" Jii asked asked them.

Jayden and Emily concernedly looked at each other once again and Jayden took a deep breath. "Deker…is gone."

Antonio was silent and finished cleaning Emily's face, placing a small bandage on the cut on her cheek, as Jii and Antonio listened intently at Jayden and Emily's story of about how they defeated Deker, leaving out of the parts of their almost kiss and the conversations Emily had with both Jayden and Dayu.

After they had finished, Jii turned to Antonio and said, "Thank you, Antonio, but I can take of things on my own for now." Said Ranger nodded and left the house, seeking the others to tell them the story he had just heard.

Jii turned to Jayden and Emily, of whom the latter had taken the washcloth that Antonio held just moments ago and wiping off Jayden's dirty face. "I;m sorry for making you two break your promise this soon."

Jayden and Emily shared a look before the former replied, "Actually, Jii, I think we can work it out."

Emily smiled widely at this.

Jayden and Emily both stepped out into the fresh afternoon air in their black training uniforms. The others stopped what their were doing to see them.

"Hey, guys," Mike said, both he and Kevin taking a break from their never ending spar. "I'd never thought I'd say this, but it's nice to see you back in those outfits again."

The two both gave him a knowing look. Emily's face was a bit red.

"Why, thank you, Mike, for that, uh…lovely compliment," Emily answered, making Mia laugh out loud.

"I mean I like the fact that you guys are on the team again," Mike explained.

Jayden and Emily merely gave him the "whatever you say" look.

"We were never off the team, Mike," Jayden confessed. "We were just Back-Up Rangers the entire time." Emily nodded, agreeing with him.

Kevin merely softly smiled at the scene before him. Lauren and Serena were great Samurai, no doubt about it, but Jayden and Emily just clicked in better. Maybe it was the fact that they had been the Red and Yellow Rangers that he had met when he first arrived and the ones whom he had spent the most time with, but he couldn't tell for sure. He was sad when Jayden left and again when Emily was going home too, like unbelievably sad. Now that they had returned and taken back their positions on the team, he felt happy and content that he would be fighting with a team that he knew he could definitely trust.

They were interrupted by the sound of the Gap Sensor.

Contaminator was back. Once again, just like last time, he let all the Moogers have the fun of making the humans miserable.

"Hey, junkie!" Contaminator turned to the group of six that had appeared behind him. The guy in blue had successfully caught his attention. "It's time for you to pay for what you did to Lauren and Serena!"

"Go, Go, Samurai!"

"Gold Power!"

The battle had begun. As the six original Rangers fought solo, at first, and then slowly, but surely, began to attack as one, they all started to feel happiness, contented, and hope that came with fighting as the old, unbeatable team they were before Lauren and Serena.

Emily was fighting a lot harder than she used to. She made the promise to never let her sister down, and she would keep it. Jayden was also fighting harder that before. Now that his secret was out, he didn't feel its burden weighing him down. Thus, because of it, he was lighter on his feet and faster when attacking.

Mia couldn't help but notice that throughout the entire battle with Contaminator that Jayden and Emily fought in perfect sync. They attacked as one.

The Nighlock was brought down by their combined earth and fire attack. The Nighlock quickly got up and went for his special attack. Kevin noticed it.

"Guys, look out!" He yelled at the two. "That's his special poison attack!"

"It's the same one that paralyzed Lauren and Serena!" Mike added, catching on.

The Nighlock attacked, but Jayden and Emily both were able to jump fast enough to dodge it successfully. Kevin smiled at this, proud of them for heeding his advice.

An explosion sounded and smoke clouded each of their vision. In the Nighlock's point of view, when the smoke cleared, there stood all six Rangers, the new Yellow, because he didn't recognize her face, in a white vest, holding a gun of some sort, and the male Red in a red vest, holding a cannon.

"Super Bullzooka!"

"Six Disk Shark Cannon!"

Mia and Antonio placed their hands on each of Emily's shoulders. "You can do it, Em, just like last time."

"She's right, Emily. Punch Contaminator straight through roof," Antonio agreed.

Mike and Kevin stood behind Jayden. "You can do it, man," Mike said, "you got this."

"For Lauren and Serena," Kevin said. Jayden and Emily both nodded.

They waited. They had to do this together…

"Bullzooka Blast!"

"Cannon Blast! Shark Attack!"

They pulled both triggers. In a matter of seconds, Contaminator's first life had ended. The team breathed obvious sighs of relief.

"Whew," Mia breathed. "Glad that's over."

She spoke too soon. Contaminator grew mega. As if this was their cue, normal sized Moogers soon stood all around them. Jayden looked from the Moogers to Contaminator, mega-sized, and then back to the Moogers. He was mildly surprised when Kevin and Mike stepped in front of him.

"You and Emily go on ahead and beat that creep of a Nighlock!" Kevin told him. "Antonio, Mia, Mike, and I will handle to Moogers."

Emily nodded and placed the Union Disk into the Black Box. "Good Luck, Kev! Ready, Jayden?"

He raced over to her and stood by her side. "Ready as I'll ever be." Emily nodded and raised her sword.

"Super Samurai Combination!"

Contaminator met the Claw Armor Megazord.

Kevin took a group and focused on it. Moogers, then again, were small fries, and he defeated his group in no time at all. He rushed over to help Mia with hers. However, she was doing fine without them. Antonio and Mike combined their attacks and took both of their groups out without contest. The four stood together and watched as the Megazord took on the poison nighlock.

Inside the Megazord, Emily's fists clenched in anger. This Nighlock was the one who paralyzed her sister and made her sick again. Jayden could understand her anger. First born or not, Lauren was still his sister.

Both unhooked their mega blades from their stands. "Let's finish this, Em. Now."

She nodded. "Super Mega Blade!"

"Double…" Jayden gave it everything he had. For Lauren…

"Katana…" She had to succeed. This was for Serena.

"STRIKE!"

The four Rangers on the ground cheered as Contaminator finally met his end for good.

Jayden and Emily kneeled and finally got some rest from the battle. "We did, Em. Just you and me."

"Yeah…" she smiled inside her helmet, lightly panted. "Let's not do that again. It's easier when the others fight with us."

Jayden lightly laughed. "I know what you mean…"

But, don't get them wrong. Them fighting together, all by themselves, was fun.

But they don't have a team to back them up for nothing…

"Oh, Dayu…" Octoroo lightly whined in sadness. "What can I do to help?"

"Bring Deker back from the grave…"

Octoroo sighed sadly. This would not end well.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 10: "Evil Reborn"

"_It was partially her fault that Deker was gone. She didn't want to kill Dayu too, but she had to. The entire world was counting on her."_

Oh yeah! Remember when I asked who wanted me to rewrite PRS from the top, Jemily Style? I finally got a solid plotline! Here's the summary/a little preview:

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

Here are some other PRS stories that I am thinking of doing soon:

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

Which one would you like me to focus on? Which one would you like to read first?


	10. Chapter 10: Evil Reborn

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_It was partially her fault that Deker was gone. She didn't want to kill Dayu too, but she had to. The entire world was counting on her._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 10: Evil Reborn

A couple days later, Jii gave the Rangers another day off. Serena and Lauren, though disappointed that they couldn't come, as they were still confined to bed, wished them all a happy day.

With that, the six Rangers, all feel an overwhelming sense of great achievement and success, raced to the beach for a fantastic day of fun.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Kevin kept dragging his crush, possibly more, into the ocean. He had her by the hands, both of them, and he wouldn't let go.

"Kevin, stop!" Mia said, yet laughing at his antics and secretly enjoying a moment alone with him. "I don't do wet. You know that!"

"Yeah," Kevin said, smiling. Being with Mia always made a rare smile appear on his usually serious face.

"Remember what happened to Emily the last time we were here?" Mia asked, totally serious.

Kevin stopped laughing, but with a soft smile on his face. "Don't worry. I won't let you drown. And Jayden won't let Emily drown either. Besides, I taught her how to swim, remember?"

Mia nodded, her smile coming back.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Mike was hunting down for ice cream to get for his friends, or rather reserve a table for them to come back to later. He went up to the local ice cream parlor on the pier and motioned to the girl behind the counter.

"Excuse me," Mike said, "I'd like to reserve a table for my friends later. Would you mind setting me up?"

The girl turned to face him and he got a good look at her face. She had short black-brown hair, bangs held off to the side by a green hair barrette. She also had green-blue eyes and she was around Mia's height.

Mike choked. "An-Angela?"

Angela smiled sweetly. She may have had Mia's height, but she had Emily's sweet disposition.

"Mike," she said, memories flooding back to her. "I never expected to see you here…"

Mike scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…well…"

Angela lowered her voice. "I heard the Power Rangers Samurai were here, so I decided to go see if I could catch them in action." She gave a Mike a knowing smile.

Once he caught her joke, he chuckled.

She caught his laugh. "So you're still the Green Ranger?" He nodded.

"I can't believe a childhood friend of mine is actually here," Mike said, referring to Angela. "So can you reserve a table for me and my friends?"

"Sure, how many of you are there?" Angela said, retrieving a notepad and a pencil.

"Including me, there's six," he said. She looked up, mildly surprised.

"I thought you said there were only five…"

Mike scratched the back of his head once again, a habit he had when he was nervous. "Yeah, well, we kinda added A Ranger Gold…"

"Gold?!" He nodded, motioning to keep her voice down. "That's awesome…but it can never beat Green."

Mike laughed again, enjoying every moment with his childhood friend again.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Jayden and Emily walked by the shoreline, near the water, hand-in-hand. They each were enjoying every moment of this.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?" He was staring out into space, at the beautiful ocean, which glittered in the bright sunlight. He sounded distracted by this beautiful sight.

"Maybe we should bring something back for Serena and Lauren. I think they'd like that," Emily continued.

Jayden finally gathered his full attention on her. He thought. "That's actually a good idea…but what should we get them?" Emily giggled. "That's the question…"

Emily nodded, laughing freely, not knowing that every time she laughed, Jayden felt lighter on his feet.

~F~A~I~T~H~

One, it would please you to know that, yes, Jayden and Emily did get something for their sisters. Emily got Serena a cute, little ape keychain and Jayden got Lauren a cute, little Lion keychain.

Two, yes, the others did go to the ice cream parlor and he introduced them all to Angela, but said nothing about her knowing that he and the others were Rangers.

And finally three, Antonio got something for Lauren too, he got her a red, gold, and white keychain spelling her name, LAUREN.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Later that day, that evening, Emily had decided to get some extra training in, so she could be up to speed with the rest of them. The others were inside, resting up and taking showers after soaking in the salty water that was the ocean.

Emily was sweating profusely. She wiped her forehead with her arm, feeling hot in her black and yellow striped training uniform, despite it being quiet chilly outside. Emily then felt her world go black.

Emily looked around and saw one familiar figure in the distance. She raced up, hoping to help or whatever she needed to do. But she stopped when she realized that it was Dayu.

'_D-Deker,'_ she sobbed. _'I miss you so…'_

'_Oh, Dayu, why don't you play a little music? With Deker gone, you have gotten so miserable. So now you're music should have the ability to reawaken Master Xandred from the Sanzu River…'_ Octoroo said.

'_I suppose you're right…'_

Emily snapped her eyes open with a start…she had fallen onto the ground. She was on her stomach, and she was still sweating up a storm.

With some difficulty, she got up, using her kendo stick as a crutch, and walked inside. She decided that it was finally time to go inside and cool off.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Dayu stood on the cliff near the sea. She glanced out at the free spirited ocean.

She just couldn't understand. How was the world so happy? Dayu felt sad, Deker, the love of her life, was gone.

Her world had stopped, so why was theirs still moving?

Taking her golden pick, she strummed her harmonium to exact moment Emily started playing her flute.

But each tune was a different one than the other. Dayu, a sad one, and Emily, a content one…

~F~A~I~T~H~

Emily had changed out of her training uniform into something warmer, yet cooler. She had taken a quick shower, and had come back outside, taking her flute with her.

Emily sat down on her favorite bench in the yard and blew into it gently. A low note sounded before it turned into a content tune.

But, soon, she felt…utter sadness and misery and she stopped playing. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear a familiar guitar-like sound.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

Placing her flute in her pocket, Emily raced out of the gate, not wanting to look back and see if the others would come and help.

Her dream was more than just that. It was a vision, telling her what Dayu would do next. Even though Emily felt her pain, she didn't agree with her actions following Deker's death. Dayu was going to raise Xandred from the deep, but if Xandred rose from the Sanzu River, the human world would be toast. This was Emily's world and she was a Power Ranger, and she refuses to let Dayu get away with this.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, it's hard to tell at this point, Jayden caught her leaving.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Dayu continued strumming her harmonium, no longer hearing that peaceful, happy, content tune with her sad, angry one.

"Dayu!" Said Nighlock stopped and turned around.

"Ah, Yellow Ranger, it's just you…" Dayu muttered, not seeing Emily as a threat.

Emily yelled again, only this time, louder, "I know what you're doing! And I won't let you get away with it! In fact, I won't let you do it!"

Then, it was Dayu's cue to get angry. "You really plan to stop me, Yellow Ranger?"

Emily's determined face said it all. Emily flipped out her Samuraizer and drew the Earth symbol, making her morph. Emily, slowly, drew her Spin Sword from its sheath.

"Go ahead, Yellow Ranger, you go first…" Dayu threatened.

Emily jumped up and did so.

And thus began the fierce fight for the fate fight of the human world.

~F~A~I~T~H~

The Gap Sensor suddenly, unexpectedly, went off. Jii rushed to the Gap Sensor, tapping it twice before, shocked, addressing the other Rangers and calling them over.

The other Rangers raced up and took a good look at the map, before staring at it in complete surprise.

The Gap Sensor was going crazy. Down at the Marina, an army of Moogers had appeared, both big and small, plus a Nighlock.

While the others stared at the map in complete shock, Jayden had a horrible feeling that this had something to do with Emily or Dayu, or both.

"Jayden?" Antonio noticed his friend spacing out. "What's up?"

Jayden looked at them with the same concerned look he had at that moment, still worried about Emily. Taking a deep breath, he finally retold the story of Deker's demise, but, this time, adding the part about Dayu being there to see Deker's death and Dayu and Emily's little talk (but still leaving out the part of the almost kiss).

"So, let me get this straight…" Mia repeated, "Emily and Dayu made friends in each other and now Dayu may be out to destroy the world for revenge?"

Jayden nodded.

"I hate to interrupt, but we should probably be hightailing out to the Marina right now," Antonio said, anxious. Jayden nodded once again, realizing quickly that Antonio was right.

None of them stopped or slowed down until they got to the Marina. Just like what the Gap Sensor said, there were Moogers, both small and large, waiting for them. Off in the distance, they caught sight of a Yellow Ranger fighting Dayu in the distance.

Jayden's sinking feeling in his gut went lower, or in other words, it got worse. He was right. This entire thing was about Emily and Dayu, both of them, including Deker. He too had a part in the whole thing, and he would end the entire thing. Right now. As soon as he got past all these Moogers.

He turned to the others. "Kevin, Mia, Mike, you guys take the Giant Moogers. Antonio and I will handle the ones on the ground."

"Right!" They all ran off the start, and hopefully finish, their respective tasks.

Meanwhile, Emily hooked her Ape Disk up to her Spin Sword and spun it. "Spin Sword; Seismic Swing!"

The harmonium took the brunt of the attack. Yet, Dayu merely started laughing.

Panting, Emily backed off a little. "W-Why are you laughing?"

"Why, Yellow Ranger? Because you failed to _kill_ me, and the cloud of misery is still spreading throughout your pathetic world!" Dayu continued to cackle.

"Emily!" Said Ranger quickly turned to see Jayden and Antonio, both morphed, rushing toward her, both striking down Moogers as they went. A loud laugh and then a choke from Dayu caught Emily's attention. The cloud of misery was causing the entire world to shake.

Emily felt Jayden grab her by the waist, quite roughly, and pull her away to a safe distance as the water below the cliff rushed up, like it was attacking someone. The water spraying up suddenly like that caused a lot of mist to appear. Emily was lying on her side, facing the column of mist, popped up on her elbow, Jayden's (who was in the same position as Emily) arm still protectively wrapped around her waist and Antonio kneeling his ground before them.

Emily stared in horror as the mist column slowly dissipated. Jayden and Antonio merely kept their angry, determined faces on and growled.

The three in the Megazord looked in awe, but not in a good way.

Mia couldn't believe it. "I-Is…-th-that…?"

Mike nodded, not believing it either…

Kevin softly whispered the name of the one who appeared out of the mist cloud.

"Master Xandred…"

He had returned. He turned to Dayu, "Dayu…you did well…"

"Master…I have…repaid my debts…" She sounded tired, drained.

~F~A~I~T~H~

Jii felt the Gap Sensor go off again, but never had the signal been this strong, not in fifteen years.

"Oh, no…" He heard a loud crash come from Serena and Lauren's room and quickly turned in that direction.

Out stepped Lauren and Serena themselves, both determined to get where they wanted to go.

"You two are still confined to your beds! You shouldn't be up and about!" Jii exclaimed.

"Master Xandred has awakened!" Lauren retorted, not listening to him. "I know that strong a signal anywhere!" She turned to Serena, taking out her father's morpher. "Let's go!"

Serena nodded, taking out her mother's old morpher. "Right, let's go finish what we started!"

Jii could only stare in utter horror as the two still poisoned Rangers ran out the door.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 11: "The Sealing Symbol"

"_With Master Xandred reawakened, this is their chance to seal him away permanently. How are they to do that with Lauren and Serena still bedridden?"_

Oh yeah! Remember when I asked who wanted me to rewrite PRS from the top, Jemily Style? I finally got a solid plotline!

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

Top of the World is up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other PRS stories:

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

Which one would you like me to focus on? Which one would you like to read first?


	11. Chapter 11: The Sealing Symbol

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_With Master Xandred reawakened, this is their chance to seal him away permanently. How are they to do that with Lauren and Serena still bedridden?_

Leap of Faith

Chapter 11: The Sealing Symbol

The six rangers could only stare in awe and horror. Kevin, Mia, and Mike finally set foot on the ground, shrinking the Megazord. Antonio kneeled steadily in front of Jayden and Emily, both still on the ground, Jayden's grip on Emily still so tight. Judging by his tense body, he wouldn't let go of her so easily.

Emily noticed this, but, in fact, she didn't mind. Actually, she kind of liked it. She knew Jayden was a little overprotective of his friends and his sister, but over all two, nearly three years, they all knew each other, Jayden had proved time and time again that he was most protective of Emily. But she didn't mind this at all. With Jayden, she always felt safe from harm, because she knew perfectly well that he would never let anything happen to her.

"Master…I have repaid my debts…" Dayu struggled to get out, not to mention to keep standing. Her playing her misery out took a huge bite of her strength.

"You have done well, Dayu…" He said. "For a human-turned-Nighlock…"

"I have never embraced my Nighlock side…I have always remained human…"

'_Because she always loved Deker,'_ Emily thought, _'and always will.'_

Xandred held Dayu close to him. "You should have embraced your Nighlock side more. But there is something else you do for me." And he started squeezing her.

'_He's gonna kill her!'_ Emily couldn't help but realize.

"Deker…" Dayu croaked out before there was a short flash of light. When the light faded, Dayu had ceased to exist.

Xandred breathed in deeply and then exhaled. "What a beautiful day…for the end of the human world!"

Mia subconsciously reached for Kevin's gloved hand. After quickly realizing what she was doing it for, he grabbed her hand and held it tight, trying to assure her than it was okay.

Emily snuggled deeper into Jayden. Xandred was back and was sure to come after her and Jayden if he knew that they had deceived him into thinking that they were the real Red and Yellow Rangers. If it was even possible, Jayden's grip around her tightened.

"Red and Yellow Rangers…I owe you some payback…for tricking me…" the King of Nighlocks said.

Emiky's face, under her helmet, quickly expressed the feeling of shock and worry, may some fear too. _'Oh, no! He knows!'_

She wasn't worried about herself. She was worried about Jayden. He's the one who had the secret.

"Stop right there, Xandred!"

The Rangers quickly looked towards the nearby cliffs. There stood the female Red Ranger…

"Lauren!" Jayden called out.

And the older Yellow Ranger.

"Serena!" Emily did the same.

"Who are you two?!"

"The real Red and Yellow Rangers," Lauren said.

"And your downfall!" Serena finished.

"When you mess with our little siblings," Lauren started again.

"You mess with us!" Serena finished once more.

"Mike, Mia, Kevin! Get ready! Antonio, cover Jayden and Emily!" Lauren ordered.

"Right!" Antonio did not move. He didn't have to. He was already right in front of the two, covering them as they spoke.

But Xandred had a different agenda. "You Rangers will all pay for deceiving me!" he sent two fireballs at the two Rangers on the cliff.

Lauren felt the ground tremble underneath her and saw the fireballs fly towards her and Serena at record speed. It hit her with such intensity than she was afraid that she would de-morph right there, but she didn't. She did, however, loose her balance, as did Serena. The ground was fast approaching, but she felt strong arms wrap around her. She slowed down considerably and when she was gently touched solid ground, she looked up to see who had saved her.

"You okay?" Antonio, the one who rescued her, asked. Lauren smiled underneath her helmet after remembering than Jayden was busy covering Emily. They glanced to the side as they saw Mike asking Serena if she was okay, and realized that he must have caught her before she hit the ground. Lauren looked back to Jayden and Emily, wondering who was covering them now if Antonio was covering her. She saw Kevin and Mia in front of the two and she sighed in relief. Although, it seemed like Kevin was covering them all mostly, as he was standing slightly in front of Mia.

She turned back to Antonio and then shouted at the Rangers. "Quickly! Hide over there!"

All the rangers, all in their own time, assembled behind the rocks that Lauren had secretly motioned to.

"First of all, I'd like to say that Mike did complete the Forest seal in time. We're safe." The Rangers all sighed in relief, and Mike look very pleased with himself. "We need to draw and activate all five symbols at the same time, but it takes a while to write them all."

Lauren brought out the Black Box and handed it to Jayden. "Here, take this, Jayden." He took as she continued, "I'm sorry, but you, Emily, and Antonio will need to keep him occupied while we write the symbols." Jayden nodded as Lauren handed Emily the Shark Disk. "Hopefully, the Black Box and the Shark Disk will buy you guys time."

Jayden, Emily, and Antonio nodded in confirmation.

"Super Samurai Mode!"

"Shark Attack Mode!"

"Come on, LZ! Let's go!" The Lightzord beeped in return.

Xandred blasted a group of rocks into bits. "Come on out, Rangers! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Out of the smoke stood three Rangers.

"Red Ranger, ready!"

"Yellow Ranger, ready!"

"Gold Ranger, ready!"

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

"Today is the day you fall, Xandred," Jayden said.

"We'll make sure of that," Emily stated.

"You ready for some action, guys?" Jayden and Emily nodded.

"Let's go!"

Lauren, Serena, Kevin, Mia, and Mike, all on the cliff but in different places, watched as below them, the three "extra" Rangers charged at Master Xandred. Serena tried her best to focus on what Emily was keeping Xandred busy for, instead of watching her, unable to help.

Lauren activated the brush in her father's morpher. "This is it," she muttered. "This is what all my hard work as been for. Here we go…for our families, throughout all generation."

Serena activated the brush on her mother's morpher. "Time to end it."

Mike flipped out his samuraizer. "If we succeed in this, then I can spend all my time with Angela and not have to worry about any Nighlock attacks…"

Kevin and Mia both did the same as Mike, trying not to glance over at each other, "For my one true love…"

And they started writing. Although they all knew their symbols by heart, even Mike, they went slow, neither of them wanted to mess it up now.

Lauren quickly glanced down at her little brother right when he said, "Super Blazing Strike!"

"Shark Attack!"

"Flashing Strike!"

All three attacks hit Xandred full force. He stumbled, but did not fall. He shot some fireballs at them, but all three dodged in time.

Lauren focused back on the Symbol. Although, they were doing well, they were still getting their butts kicked.

The others noticed this and all thought the same thing.

They needed to finish this as soon as possible before Jayden, Emily, and Antonio got killed right before their eyes.

Mike finished the final stroke of his and started activating it, Kevin and Mia following his lead. Serena finished hers and started to activate it, glancing shortly at Lauren, as hers was the most complex. Luckily, Serena saw the Lauren had just finished as well.

"Jayden, Emily, Antonio! Stand back!" Lauren said. The three didn't bother to nod as they all jumped away from Master Xandred.

"Symbol Power: Five Element Sealing Combination!"

All five symbols flew quickly at Xandred, who was smashing into a wall by all the force all five symbols had. His yell of agony was quickly cut off by the symbols doing their job.

All eight Samurai breathed a sigh of relief. Lauren put her morpher back in her little black pouch in her belt, other four following her lead.

"We did it," Serena said, coming up to her, motioning for a high five.

Lauren nodded, smiling underneath her helmet. "Yeah," she said, giving Serena the high five she wanted. Mia and Kevin looked at each other, both smiling, despite their helmets. Kevin embraced Mia, whispered, "Finally!"

"Our families will be proud of us," Mike stated, also very joyful.

Antonio laughed, Lightzord, happily beeped in response. "Not now, LZ. Jayden and Emily need their private golden moment."

The two said Rangers paid no attention to that comment. Jayden turned towards Emily. "You okay?" was the first thing he asked. She happily, yet tiredly nodded.

"I'm a little tired, but it'll pass. You?" She replied.

"My arm kinda hurts, but it'll heal," Jayden gently said. Emily gently laughed as she hugged him tightly, this time in pure happiness, not worry. And this time, he hugged back.

The dark cloud appeared again. Jayden and Emily quickly broke apart and all rangers looked back at the place where Xandred last stood. He was standing there again, and he was smoking.

"Rangers…this day will be your downfall!"

Lauren quickly tensed up in defense. "No Nighlock can resist that Seal Combination! How did you do it!"

Xandred motioned to a white patch on his chest. "This…is where I absorbed Dayu's humanity. Since I am no longer a pure Nighlock, your pathetic Sealing power cannot work on me! I will never be defeated! You will loose every time!"

"We can try!" Antonio looked behind him to see Jayden and Emily standing, their swords raised.

"Super Bullzooka! Bullzooka Blast!"

"Shark Attack Energy Strike!"

Xandred stumbled back quite a bit, but he did not fall. However, neither Jayden nor Emily gave him time to recover. They attacked once more.

Emily used her agility and flexibility as an advantage. Just like her Shark Sword, she weaved in and out, distracting Xandred so Jayden could attack when the Nighlock King was least expecting it. She was trying everything in her power to keep Xandred focused on her.

Jayden respected Emily's sacrifice, the one she was making for him right now. But it still pained him to see her in such danger. She had a high chance of dying right now. If she stumbled right now, she could be killed in an instant.

Xandred managed to figure out what they were doing, though, and grabbed both of their necks and started squeezing both of them with such force.

"Emily!" Serena called out, tears coming to her eyes.

"Jayden!" Lauren yelled for her brother as he fought against Xandred's tight grip.

The other four could only watch in horror.

Both swords dropped to the ground as both of their hands flew up to try and pull his hands off.

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Rangers!? That was pathetic!"

Emily's lungs started burning at the lack of oxygen. Jayden was physically stronger than her, so was able to pry Xandred's hand off, even if it was a little bit.

The Nighlock King threw them both towards Antonio. The two crash-landed right in front of the Gold Ranger, both de-morphed.

Antonio checked their pulses. "Oh, no…" he muttered. "Both of them are out like lights! And neither one of them will wake up!"

After kicking, the Black Box and Shark Disk back at his opponents. Xandred blasted more fireballs at Lauren and Serena. This time, they had no one to catch them. De-morphing along the way, Lauren and Serena both crashed to the ground, withering in pain.

All the Rangers regrouping, Mia grabbed the Black Box and the Shark Disk right as Kevin stepped in front of them all, flipping out his Samuraizer.

"We can't stay here! Jayden and Emily need medical attention, now! Symbol Power: Teleport!" He yelled, drawing the symbol and activating it, all eight of them disappearing a flash of blue light.

"Next time you rangers won't be so lucky! Your pathetic seal tired me out considerably. But keep in mind, I will destroy you all!" Xandred stated before retreating through a gap.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Jii, needlessly to say, was a cross between startled and terrified as Kevin brought in an unconscious Jayden, Mia, brought in an unconscious Emily, Mike dragging Serena in, and Antonio carrying Lauren in on his back.

"What happened?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Master Xandred nearly killed them," Kevin answered. "He's immune to the seal now, because he absorbed Dayu's humanity."

"Kevin, Mia, get Jayden and Emily both to the recovery room right now. I'll meet you there in a couple minutes, and Kevin, stay there, I may need your help." Kevin nodded, as he and Mia obliged.

He turned to the other four. "Lauren, Serena, I admire your effort to try and seal Xandred away permanently, but you two are still poisoned. Go back to bed, both of you. Mike, Antonio, when you two are done with that, I want you two to clean up the rest of your guys' wounds, and Mia's too."

The two nodded before heading to Lauren and Serena's room.

The two were more than happy to oblidge.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Kevin moved faster than he ever did in his entire life. Jayden and Emily, two of his most trusted best friends, were unconscious, possibly in a coma, or maybe even an inch from death as he and Jii worked.

After about a half an hour of nonstop fussing and bandaging their injuries, both were breathing normally, but neither one of them would wake up, still.

"They'll be okay, but they'll be out for a while. Hopefully, Master Xandred does not attack in the next four to five days."

That only brought Kevin down even more. The estimated time that they would wake up, forget all about fully recovering, would be four to five days.

As Jii left the room, Kevin whispered to them both, "Come on, you guys. Wake up. Please! We all need you!"

His words fell on deaf ears.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 12: "All for Nothing"

"_Now, it was real. This time, he could loose her for good."_

Oh yeah! Remember when I asked who wanted me to rewrite PRS from the top, Jemily Style? I finally got a solid plotline!

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

Top of the World is up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other PRS stories:

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

_**I'll Take My Chances:**__ "Jayden has returned from mastering the Sealing Symbol, but what does he find? What is his team like? AU Short Story"_

Which one would you like me to focus on? Which one would you like to read first?


	12. Chapter 12: All For Nothing

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Now, it was real. This time, he could loose her for good._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 12: All for Nothing

Jii walked into the first recovery room. He gently placed his hand on Serena's warm forehead.

"Jii?" She asked, her throat scratchy.

"Yes?" He asked, almost whispering. Lauren was sleeping, like she and Serena should be.

"What's wrong with me?"

It was a strange question, but Jii understood. "You have a pretty high fever, but you and Lauren should be fine. I admire you're courage and strength to go out and perform the Sealing Symbol, but it was very reckless."

Serena smiled, but she was still in pain, before she fell back asleep.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mike sat in his room, on his bed, just thinking. Xandred had just revived. He knew Angela wanted him to call her after every battle, but yet she understood if he couldn't.

He couldn't do that now. It would put her life in danger and he would protect her. He would die for her if he had to. He would just have to wait until Master Xandred was defeated for good before he started seeing her again.

They met as kids. It was kinda like how Jayden and Antonio met and their time together as little kids, as friends. One day they met on the school playground and they became best friends. Then, soon after, she followed him to his house and discovered the Roberts' family secret: they were the line of the Green Samurai Power Rangers.

She had, of course, agreed to keep it a secret, but she had to stay at his house for a while. Every Ranger Families house was a safe house of some kind, always having protection Symbols around the entire perimeter. When he got his arrow, she was there at the house, still. Now, after two, nearly three years, she had come to the city and had gotten a job at the local Ice Cream Parlor.

He knew that he couldn't go and see her now. But he will be able to one day.

And on that day, he would tell her the truth. He would tell her, "I love you."

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Antonio was in a state of almost-panic. The girl he really liked, maybe even loved, was seriously ill with a bad fever. He was in the first recovery room with her now. She was asleep, like she should be, according to Jii, but she was burning up.

Antonio placed a washcloth a bowl of ice cold water, took it out and wrung it out, before placing the cold, damp rag on her forehead as gentle as possible.

"Get well soon, Lauren," Antonio whispered. "You mean so much to me…" And he gently kissed her. He let go and soon as he held on, meaning it wasn't a long kiss, and he got up to go get some soup in case she got hungry.

When he left, Lauren softly smiled.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mia went in to the second recovery room. As she suspected, Kevin was still there, keeping a watchful, protective eye over Jayden and Emily.

"Kevin," she calmly called out.

Kevin didn't look up, but he said a simple, "Yeah?" to let her know that he knew she was there.

Mia took a seat beside him, looking at him worriedly. "Them getting hurt is not your fault, Kevin. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but–!"

Mia placed her hand on his mouth, successfully shutting him up. "But nothing. It was their choice to attack Xandred by themselves. Not yours."

Kevin bought this for Mia's sake, but he still kept watching over Jayden and Emily, worried that they would never wake up.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

When Jayden woke up next, his vision was blurry, but soon he could tell that he was in a familiar place. He just couldn't place his finger on it.

The next thing Jayden noticed was the pain searing all throughout his body. Because of this, he unsuccessfully managed to suppress a groan of pain. Fortunately, this caught the attention of the others.

"Hey, dude, you feeling okay?" Mike asked.

"Don't yell, Mike…please…" Jayden responded.

"He wasn't yelling," Mia pointed out.

"He means 'Talk quieter'," Antonio said.

"How are you feeling, Jayden?"

"Like hell has been unleashed," he managed to get out. "I feel awful."

He saw Mia leave his viewpoint and then return a few seconds later, holding out her hand and a glass of water. "Here are some painkillers." Jayden took them gratefully and nearly downed the glass of water.

After a while, Jayden calmly said, "I'm okay now. Thank you." The others sighed in relief. "Xandred…has he been defeated yet?"

"Dude, if he was," Mike pointed out, "we would have happier faces on." Jayden had to admit. Mike did have a point.

"That's true," Mia said, "But forget about Xandred. You're more important to us right now."

"How long have I been out?" Jayden asked. This was what he really wanted to know.

"Five days. I guess Xandred wants to kill us at full strength," Mike joked, even though it really wasn't funny.

Kevin says, "I used the Swordfish Disk on you both. It's worked on you, but Emily hasn't woken up yet."

Emily!

This made Jayden sit up very suddenly and then hiss sharply in pain because of the pain it brought to his chest. Kevin and Antonio were immediately at his side, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Where's Emily?" he asked.

"Dude, calm down," Antonio said. "She's fine."

"Calm down, Jayden. This really isn't good for your health right now," Kevin said.

"Emily's more important to me than myself," Jayden managed to get out. "It's her you should be looking after."

"We are," Mia said, sitting by Emily's bed, said girl still out cold. "She's just fine. We're just waiting for her to wake up."

This seemed to satisfy Jayden enough to the point where he finally laid back down.

This is the part where Emily finally opened her eyes. Her first view was Mia. She lightly coughed, getting the older girl's attention.

"Emily, you're awake," Mia said, catching the other's attention at this.

"Mia…is Jayden okay?" Emily quietly asked. Mia snuck a look at a calm, yet curious Jayden in the other bed. She turned back to her "little sister".

"To a certain extent, yes," the Asian girl responded. "How are you feeling?"

Emily said nothing, but her eyes flickered down, as if she was ashamed, but Mia knew better. Actually, she understood, remembering what Xandred was doing to Emily to make her fade in and out like that. Emily felt the same as Jayden did, _'like hell had gone loose.'_

Mike was the first to speak up after this. "How are you feeling?"

Emily spoke one word. "Faint…" This made the others remember that Xandred was practically strangling her before she passed out. He was killing her. And they all knew that you felt like passing out if you weren't getting enough oxygen.

That's when Jayden and Emily looked over at each other and their eyes locked. Both blue and hazel eyes contained the same message as the other: "Are you okay?" and at the same time "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Mia smiled and said, "If you want, Emily, I can bring one of my small electric fans in here so it can air out the room for you."

Emily softly smiled and nodded.

"Would you do that, please?" Kevin asked. "That air is pretty stuffy in here." Mia nodded and left to go get it.

"I, uh, have to go see if Mentor needs help," Antonio said, the Samurai Mentor being in the other recovery room with Serena and Lauren.

"I'll go with you," Mike said. "It's great to see you two are awake at least," he admitted before leaving the room behind Antonio.

This left Kevin in charge once more.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

After Mia gave the fan to Kevin to set up near Emily, and when the others entered the other recovery room, they saw Jii going between both beds.

"Hey, Mentor. Need some help?" Antonio asked sympathetically, his gaze never wavering from Lauren.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Now that the fan had been turned on, Emily was feeling more alert and awake and was grateful to Mia that the older girl had even though of it.

"You know, Kevin?" Emily asked, the African American male cleaning up Jayden's wounds once more, as he did hurt them earlier, "I feel kinda bad for you guys."

"Why is that?"

"All that hard work on the Sealing Combination Symbol was for nothing," she pointed out. "Surely, you guys must feel disappointed."

"We do, Em," Kevin said, politely, "But don't worry. We'll find a way. In the mean time, you two need to go back to sleep."

Jayden and Emily happily complied.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

It had been twelve days since the two Rangers had woken up. Kevin had used the Swordfish Disk on them once more, and now the two were well enough to walk around. Well, today was the first day that they were allowed to get out of bed.

As Emily was stretching out a muscle in her leg, Jayden calmly went over to her bed and sat down next to her. This caught her full attention.

The first thing she noticed was his face. It was the same as it was at her birthday party.

"Jayden?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Jayden said nothing, yet his caring gaze never went away from her. "I can't loose you, Em. Not again."

With this, Jayden cupped her face with his hands and kissed her full on the lips.

'_So that's how he really feels about me…'_ Emily thought. She inwardly smiled.

And she melted into the kiss.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 13: "Reminiscence"

"_After all they've done, they couldn't give up now! If they didn't want to fight Master Xandred, no one would."_

Oh yeah! Remember when I asked who wanted me to rewrite PRS from the top, Jemily Style? I finally got a solid plotline!

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

Top of the World and True Strength are up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other PRS stories:

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

_**I'll Take My Chances:**__ "Jayden has returned from mastering the Sealing Symbol, but what does he find? What is his team like? AU Short Story"_

Which one would you like me to focus on? Which one would you like to read first?


	13. Chapter 13: Reminiscence

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_After all they've done, they couldn't give up now! If they didn't want to fight Master Xandred, no one would._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 13: Reminiscence

Mia walked into the kitchen, hoping that she could fix her teammates some hot tea. Instead, she found someone else making the tea.

"Hey, Kevin," she greeted that person.

Kevin looked up from his work and at Mia. "Oh, hey, Mia," he said. "Were you going to make the tea?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah, but I see you have everything handled."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kevin said, sincerely

"It's fine," she replied. She paused before walking over to Kevin. "You okay?" His facial expression read clear worry and at the same time, happiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jayden and Emily are finally able to get out of bed now. For that, I am happy. But, what if Xandred goes after them again? What if they actually die this time?"

"They won't," Mia said, as if it was obvious. Kevin turned a her with an incredulous look on his face. "They're Rangers in love, Kev. Love makes us stronger. Their love with make them stronger. Our love will make us stronger too."

Kevin smiled as Mia pressed her lips against his cheek.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Mike knew how much Serena meant to Emily. That's why he was watching over Serena for her, so she wouldn't have to.

He didn't really notice when Serena was awake until she hoarsely said, "Mike…"

He looked up and his then his facial expression softened considerably. "Yeah?"

"Is Emily okay?"

Mike took a deep breath before answering, "She is now. Don't worry."

"I can't, Mike. I can't stop worrying. She's my little sister."

It was obvious that Mike was going to say, "I know," but he didn't say a single word.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

When both of their lungs were screaming for air, Jayden and Emily parted.

They stared into each others eyes, both sets filled with affection, love, worry, and all those feelings that come with truly being in love with someone.

Breathing deeply and hard, she asked, "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

Breathing that same as she was, he confessed, "I don't want to lose you, Em. I figured that I might as well come clean in case either one of us doesn't make it out alive. I can't bear the thought if you never knowing how much I love you, Emily. I do, with all my heart."

Emily felt a smile come onto her face as well as tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. "I love you, too, Jayden." It was her turn to confess something personal now. "My feelings for you are always growing, Jay. They never stop."

This brought a soft smile to his face and he kisses her again, gently this time. Once again, she melted into the kiss. They broke apart too soon, however, much to her disappointment.

Jayden leaned his forehead against hers, asking, "You alright?"

"I always am when you're with me."

"I apologize for asking," he said, his smile getting bigger. "I can't help but worry about you."

"It's alright, Jay. Honestly, I don't really mind it."

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

From the door that separated the two recovery rooms, which was cracked open about an inch or two, the other four, plus Lauren and Serena, turned to each other and silently high-fived each other.

Mia closed the door, as Mike said, "You guys all owe me ten bucks. I told you they'd get together first."

They all fished out ten bucks and handed them over to Mike. Counting his money, Kevin rolled his eyes and asked, "Which couple is next?"

"You and Mia," Mike responded, not looking up from his counting.

"I was actually going to say Antonio and Lauren," Kevin said.

"I'm with Kevin," Mia said.

"Me too," Antonio and Lauren said at the same time. Kevin turned back to Mike, the look on his face clearly saying, _'They're talking in sync. I'm going to win.'_

"It's a bet," and Mike and Kevin shook on it.

Serena couldn't help but say, "Lauren, if Jayden and Emily keep this up, we could be in-laws."

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Jii flipped through a book, hoping to find something that the Rangers could use against their fight with Master Xandred. With Jayden and Emily able to get out of bed, he didn't need to worry about them, and with Lauren and Serena's fevers finally broken, he was completely free to do some research.

Jii paused on a page, finding this piece of information very interesting.

"Hmm…this is interesting…I had no idea the Legend Disks could do that. Perhaps we didn't need the Black Box after all…"

And he continued reading, Mike's line of "Wouldn't it be cool if we could all go Super at the same time?" repeating in his head.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Antonio was fixing everyone dinner, grilled fish with some of Mia's now delicious side dishes, including mac-and-cheese, mashed potatoes, and some green beans. These two were hoping that it would cheer everyone up.

Lauren and Serena were here in the kitchen too, enjoying their home-cooked meal.

Even though it was a very good dinner, Emily couldn't help but notice all of their faces.

They were sad, dark, hopeless, spiritless…

Where did the spirit they had when they saved her from Splitface go? Where did the spirit that Kevin and Mia had when they fought for Ryan's happiness go? Where did the spirit they had when they defeated Serrator go? Where did the hope go? They fought Xandred before, and even though they got their asses kicked, they still moved forward.

So why was this so different?

"We're a team, guys, right?" she suddenly asked. They looked at her, surprised that she would ask such a thing.

"Of, course, Em," Mia said, as if it were obvious. The others nodded and agreed, each in their own styles.

"Really?" Emily said. "Then why aren't we acting like one?"

This shut them all up, successfully. When Emily saw this fact, she continued.

"Even though we all got off to a rocky start, we quickly realized that we needed teamwork and why it was necessary. When the chips were down, we all encouraged each other to not give up. Even though we gave up our dreams, we all saw the world we had to fight for, and then eventually, we all saw the people we had to fight for. We determined to fight for each other, because we're not just teammates. We're not just friends. We're family. And family protects family. Family encourages family to keep fighting, even if we're the only humans left. We still have an advantage, because there's one difference between us and the Nighlock: we have something, or someone, worth fighting for. They're fighting for their own selfish gain. We're fighting to protect everyone else. But, we can't do our job unless we're willing to do it. So, I'm going to keep fighting Master Xandred, even if no one else is!"

No one had anything to say that was more worthwhile than this.

"Who's still with me?" Emily asked, more like demanded, but you get the picture.

Jayden, smiling, said, with more determination than before Emily had spoken, "I am."

"So am I," Kevin said, realizing that Emily was right.

"As am I," Mia said, smiling.

"Me too," Mike said.

"Count me in," Antonio said, his cheerful and playful mood coming back.

Serena and Lauren's smiles spoke for themselves.

When Emily stared back at them, tears were evident in her hazel eyes. "If we're not willing to fight Xandred, then no one else will. Those people don't deserve this misery. That's why we fight," she finished.

Jayden brought Emily closer to him in a one-armed hug, his other arm around Kevin. They all gathered in a circle, one giant group hug.

"Rangers together," Jayden said.

"Samurai forever," Emily finished.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? Sorry it's so short! What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 14: "The Plan"

"_Their determinate was found again. All they needed was a plan."_

Oh yeah! Remember when I asked who wanted me to rewrite PRS from the top, Jemily Style? I finally got a solid plotline!

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**I'll Take My Chances:**__ "Jayden has returned from mastering the Sealing Symbol, but what does he find? What is his team like? AU Short Story"_

Top of the World, True Strength, and I'll Take My Chances are up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other PRS stories:

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

All of my Power Rangers stories will have some Jemily in them. Which one would you like me to focus on? Which one would you like to read first?


	14. Chapter 14: The Plan

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

_**Anyone still reading this?! If so, REVIEW!**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Their determination was found again. All they needed was a plan._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 14: The Plan

Their little happy moment was ruined when Jii burst into the room. "I hate to interrupt dinner, Rangers, but I have found something you guys would probably want to know about."

The eight Rangers followed Jii to the living room.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

Jii waited for the Rangers to get comfortable as he paced around the room.

"What's up, Jii?" Jayden asked. "What'd you find?"

He didn't notice that they were getting impatient. "Do any of you remember what Mike said after your first fight using the Black Box?"

How could they forget?

*Flashback*

The six Rangers came into the Shiba House. "Welcome back, Rangers. It went well, I take it."

"Oh, yeah," Antonio said, proud of himself. He had managed to program the Black Box when no other Ranger could.

"Man, you have to admit, that was really cool," Kevin said, smiling.

"Yeah, that Black Box rocks!" Emily said.

"But wouldn't it be cool if we could all go Super at the same time?" Mike asked.

"It would," Kevin said, "but we only have _one_ Black Box. That's impossible."

*End Flashback*

"Yeah. Why?" Jayden asked.

"Actually, contrary to what Kevin said," Jii continued, "it is possible for you five to go Super all at the same time." The Rangers were clearly confused, yet very hopeful too. Jii held up the Red Legend Disk. "The Legend Disks you received from Emily have a very secret power. Not only do they give you more power to your attacks, but they also allow their user to go Super _without_ the use of the Black Box."

This caught their attention, just like Jii knew it would.

"Really?" Mike asked. Jii nodded.

"But how come we couldn't unlock that power when we first got them?" Kevin asked, bringing up a really good question.

"Because we didn't know about it," Jii said. "Your ancestors created these Disks after the first Red Ranger started working on the Black Box, hoping that either way, they could become Super Samurai, but as you know the Black Box was never completed and, to be honest, neither did the Disks."

"The first Generation never completed the Legend Disks?" Mia asked.

"Correct, Mia, they never finished them. The generation after them did. Although they had unlocked Super Samurai Mode, they didn't realize this, none of the generations did, until I opened this book," Jii held up the book he had read, "and this book was written by the First Generation and in it, they explain the true properties of the Legend Disks."

All the Rangers had to say was, "Cool," Mike said.

"Indeed," Jii said, giving off a small smile. "The Black Box can strengthen the Disks' power, but it must remain untouched by any Nighlock, especially Master Xandred."

In Jayden's head, his mind was already at work on a plan.

"I'll hold onto the Black Box," Jayden said. "Antonio, you get the Shark Disk."

"I like this plan already," Antonio said, his playful smirk coming back. Jayden and the others smiled at this.

"I can carry the Lightzord," Emily said.

"Good idea, Em," Jayden said. "And, you know, I'm starting to come up with a plan. Xandred may have absorbed Dayu's humanity where that white patch on his chest is, but every Nighlock has a weakness. That white patch is Xandred's, I guarantee it." The Rangers listened closely. "If I can strike that white patch with a hard enough blow, it should be enough to end Xandred's first life."

"Sweet," Antonio said.

"What if we try to pry the white patch off of him?" Emily suggested. "Wouldn't that set off the Sealing Symbol and seal him away permanently?"

"Probably not," Jayden said, hating to let her down, but he had to give it to her straight. It was a great idea, but it probably wouldn't work. "If he _absorbed_ Dayu, then they've probably become inseparable."

"Rangers," Jii interrupted, his voice tone changed from hopeful to warning, "that sounds like a very good plan, but I must implore you to have a Plan B."

"No offense, Mentor," Mike interrupted, "but Plan B is to use brute force, as is Plan C and Plan D."

"Mike's right," Kevin said. "We're not going to give up. We will defeat Xandred even if it's the last thing we do."

"Yeah," Mia said. "This is a beautiful world. It's definitely something to fight for."

"We can't let our families down," Emily said. "They've all tried their hardest, but couldn't do it. And they never gave up."

Jayden nodded in agreement to all of these comments. "They're right, Jii. They all are. At least we even have the courage to stand back up."

"Plan A is a go, then?" Antonio asked.

"Yep, it's definitely worth a shot," Jayden said.

"Everyone's going Super!" Mike said, clearly very thrilled about this. Kevin smiled and shook his head, but said nothing. Emily and Mia gave each other a high-five.

Thoughts were interrupted by the Gap Sensor.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? Sorry it's so short! Next one will be longer, I promise. What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 15: "Rangers Together"

"_The final battle against Master Xandred had just begun."_

Oh yeah! Remember when I asked who wanted me to rewrite PRS from the top, Jemily Style? I finally got a solid plotline!

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**I'll Take My Chances:**__ "Jayden has returned from mastering the Sealing Symbol, but what does he find? What is his team like? AU Short Story"_

Top of the World, True Strength, and I'll Take My Chances are up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other PRS stories:

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

All of my Power Rangers stories will have some Jemily in them. Which one would you like me to focus on? Which one would you like to read first?


	15. Chapter 15: Rangers Together

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

_**Anyone still reading this?! If so, REVIEW!**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_The final battle against Master Xandred had just begun._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 15: Rangers Together

Master Xandred had such good timing, it wasn't even funny. Now that the Rangers had a plan, two plans actually, they finally had a chance to test it out. And if Plan A failed, they always had Plan B.

Jii didn't know if they were coming back this time or not. He was there on this group's parents' final battle, the one when Jayden and Lauren's father died. Jii understood why he had to die, but he just couldn't believe. He was filled with such sadness. He wished this group all the luck in the world.

Jayden had a high possibility of dying right now. He was up against Xandred. She had just got him back too. No matter what, though, she would understand. "But still, Jayden, good luck."

Serena's feelings about her sister were the same as Lauren's for her brother. She didn't want Emily to die and she felt that it would be all her fault if she did. She was the one who got sick, forcing Emily to receive the Yellow Ranger powers. She had gotten well again and Emily got to go home, where she would be safe, only for her to get attacked on the way. Then, she got poisoned and got sick once more, once again forcing to transfer the Power over to Emily. If Emily died, Serena would be heartbroken.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

"Woah, stop!" Jayden halted his team in their tracks. They had just come face-to-almost-face with a giant Mooger army, which was covering the entire field, which was saying something, because that field was huge.

"This is it," Kevin stated, making his teammates face him. "Once one of them spots us, we can't turn back."

"Which is why I really want to get this out before than happens," Jayden said, his voice thick with anxiety and the rush of adrenaline starting to flow through him.

"Go ahead, dude," Mike replied. "We're all ears," even though all their eyes were on the Moogers.

"I just would like to say that I'm so glad that you guys are the team I have to fight alongside with. No Red Ranger has ever led a better team, and you guys are all my very best friends." They were all touched by what he had just said. "And Em?"

"Yeah?" She breathed out.

"I love you, Em, more than anyone." She smiled.

"I'm glad to have such great friends to call my very first outside of family," Emily said, unshed tears in her eyes. "You guys all mean the world to me and thank you for everything. And Jayden? The feelings are mutual."

Jayden smiled just as Mike started on his speech, "Thank you, guys, as well, for actually taking the time to understand. Not even my two gaming friends understand me and care for me as much as you guys do. And you know that girl Angela? I believe she's the one for me."

"Go for it, Mike," Kevin replied. "And I am proud of calling you guys my friends. Thank you all for everything. And Mia? I love you."

"Thank you all for being honest about my cooking," Mia said. "Even though you didn't say anything at first to protect my feelings, I still call you my friends. Thank you. And Kevin, I love you, too."

"I guess it's my turn, now," Antonio stated. "First things first, becoming a Samurai is the best thing that ever happened to me, because I wouldn't have met such wonderful friends. And I'm not afraid to say this in front of her brother, but I love Lauren."

"If you two are happy, Antonio," Jayden said, "then I'm fine with it."

"Thanks, buddy," Antonio replied.

A deep rumbling shook the earth and the clouds and sky darkened as they heard a voice booming across the field. "Rangers!" Xandred jumped down from his ship. "This shall be your final end!"

"Let's go!" Jayden said, firmly, not wanting to waste any more time now that the Big Bad himself was here.

"Samuraizers! Go, Go, Samurai!"

"Samurai Morpher! Gold Power!"

This was their final battle.

"Samurai Ranger! Red! Ready!"

"The same! Yellow! Ready!"

"The same! Blue! Ready!"

"The same! Pink! Ready!"

"The same! Green! Ready!"

"The same! Gold! Ready!" Antonio reached into his belt buckle and pulled out the Shark Disk. _"Shark Attack Mode!"_

The Moogers charged. Antonio charged as well. In fact, he went first. The others followed him soon after.

Antonio Garcia was all over those Moogers. He remembered meeting Jayden for the first time, training to become a Samurai, his acceptance on the team by Kevin especially, his hard work into programming the Clawzord to save Emily, meeting Lauren. Those were the memories that would keep driving him to fight.

Mike remembered him first getting the Bear-Zord when he was a kid, the day he first got into video gaming, the day he met Angela, the day she figured out his secret as a Samurai, the day he first met his team, the day he and Angela reunited.

"_Super Samurai Mode! Legendary Forest Spear!"_

By encouragement from his friends, he would go after Angela. He would survive this.

Mia remembered when her brother was born, the day she got the Turtle Zord, when she first met Kevin, when she and Kevin finally came to terms and worked together, Emily's near-drowning.

"_Super Samurai Mode! Legendary Sky Fan!"_

She would not die. She would not make a single mistake in the fight.

Kevin remembered his first swimming lesson, the day he got the Dragon-Zord, the day he met Mia, the day he started to really like her, just now when he first told her "I love you."

"_Super Samurai Mode! Legendary Hydro Bow!"_

He was Mia's Prince Charming and she was his other half. Together, the two were invincible.

Emily threw the badly damaged Lightzord to a still fighting Antonio and unsheathed her Spin Sword. She remembered her sister telling her to ignore the insults, when she took up her sister's position so Serena wouldn't have to suffer anymore, the day she met Jayden, her birthday with Splitface and her drowning, just yesterday when she had her first kiss with the man she loved.

"_Super Samurai Mode! Legendary Earth Slicer!"_

Friends are only temporary, but family is forever.

Jayden was brought back to when he first met Antonio, when he first met his team, Emily's near-drowning and his promise to her, when Lauren returned, when he and Emily defeated Deker, and all the little moments in between.

"_Super Samurai Mode! Legendary Fire Smasher!"_

Because he would lead this team to victory. He would not fail. He could not fail.

Emily got a fantastic idea. She beat the last of her Mooger group and she ran over to Mia. They stood back-to-back, their Legendary weapons in front of them.

"Mia, let's team up!"

"Right!" Mia replied, both weapons turning back into Spin Swords. They spun their Disks.

"_Super Spin Sword: Legendary Aerial Earth Strike Combination!"_

Together, nearly half of the Moogers were gone in a shower of yellow and pink energy.

"We should save our strength, Em," Mia shouted. "We need to stay on top of things. We can't get fatigued by just Moogers."

"You're right," Emily replied.

"Too bad, ladies," they both heard a laugh to the side. Both girls turned to see the Big Bad himself. Mia and Emily raised their Swords to attack, but they didn't attack first. Xandred did.

Kevin and Jayden both flinched when they heard the girls yell for help. They turned to see if they were really okay, but both guys got the chock of their life. Both ladies were on the ground, trying to get up before Xandred could kill them.

"Oh no, you don't, Xandred!" Kevin yelled, as he and Jayden ran to help the girls.

Xandred was now hovering over Mia and Emily, dangerously close to them. This made Jayden's blood boil.

"Let them go!" Jayden yelled as he picked up his pace.

"_Super Spin Sword: Legendary Furious Water Slash Combination!"_

Two slashes, one red and the other blue, flew toward Xandred, both combining into one on the way there. Right as it was about to hit him, Xandred held up Mia and Emily, both struggling against the King of Nighlocks' strong grip.

Mia and Emily both yelled out in pain from the combined Water and Fire attack. Their captor flung them off to the side before striding back to his ship.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mike yelled, chasing after him.

"You're not going anywhere!" Antonio, right beside him, finished. The Gold and Green Rangers both saw what just went down. Needless to say, but they were furious as well.

Kevin ran immediately over to Mia. He shook her awake. "Mia, Mia! Are you okay? I'm sorry about that attack! I didn't mean to hit you like that!"

Mia coughed before clearing her throat. "Don't worry, Kevin. I'm fine. Xandred's got very dirty tricks up his sleeve," she replied gently, letting him help her to a standing position. She grabbed her Spin Sword and stood next to Kevin. He nodded at her. She nodded back.

Then they attacked.

Jayden nearly fainted in shock when Emily fell to the ground. He ran over to her, faster than he had ever been in his entire life. He was over there in just three seconds, or rather, it felt like it.

He dropped his Spin Sword as he kneeled down beside her. As he held her in his arms, he tried to get her to wake up.

"Em…Em… Emily! Wake up, please!"

He heard her groan and he took this as a good sign. But then, she coughed violently, which erased every good feeling of hope at that moment. "J-Jay…Jayden…" She coughed some more. She was barely conscious. It took her a great deal of energy just to keep her eyes open.

His blood was steaming down. His grip around her shoulders tightened. His other hand searched around for his Spin Sword. When he found it, he knew that he couldn't hold in his anger any longer.

Emily awakened to a field. She was afraid of where she was and why she was in her Super Ranger form. Then, memories came rushing over her like a tidal wave. She was fighting Master Xandred with her team.

Speaking of team, she saw all of them fighting bravely against Master Xandred. She smiled. Even without her awake, they still kept strong.

But she saw it. He didn't. Her eyes widened in shock. She was going to loose him now. That was cheating! A sneak attack was a real dirty trick! She knew that, but she couldn't let Jayden get hit by the Mooger. If he did, he would surely die. She, on the other hand…she was a different story.

She wasn't as important as he was.

And besides, she loved him.

Gathering her remaining strength, she quickly got up, breaking into a fast-paced run on the way.

The Mooger fired up his attack as Xandred kept him occupied.

"N-No…" she started coughing. Dammit! Now really wasn't the best time to cough!

None of the others seemed to notice it.

"No, don't!" She yelled out with such energy. Right as she got in front of Jayden, his back facing hers, the Mooger's attack hit her with such force, she was afraid that she would de-morph right there.

But she didn't have time to be afraid. Her world was going black.

That last she heard before her light went out was her friends calling out her name, Jayden the loudest and not because he was the closest.

Emily awakened once more, but this time, she was in more pain than the last time.

"J-Jayden?" She weakly called out, her voice hoarse and scratchy. It was then that she noticed that she had not de-morphed at all, not once.

She heard a rustling sound off to her right and she looked up, hopeful. He had heard her.

But Mia, the Pink Ranger, came into view instead. "Emily?" she asked quietly. "Thank God, Em, you're still alive. We were afraid that you were dead."

"Well, I'm not," Emily ground out. "So, you can stop your fussing."

Mia lightly giggled. "You should have seen Jayden. The moment you hit the ground, he was all over Xandred. He was downright furious. I don't think I've ever seen Jayden so angry before."

Emily glanced off to the side, feeling a little guilty that Jayden had reacted in such a way. All because of her…

As Mia helped Emily stand up, the four guys all gave Xandred one grand strike. After injuring the Nighlock King, the four male Rangers regrouped with the two ladies.

Jayden immediately turned to Emily, who was trying not to lean on Mia too heavily for support. "Are you okay, Em? Be honest."

"Yeah, I'm fine, now, Jayden. Don't worry," she said, without hesitation. Although to 'be honest', she didn't feel fine at all. She still felt weak, tired, deadbeat, and most of all, sick to her stomach. But she could handle it. She had to.

Jayden really didn't buy it, but he pretended to for her sake.

"One last strike, guys," he ordered. "That should do the trick."

His teammates and friends nodded.

"_Super Spin Sword: Legendary Six Element Strike!"_

The Six Rangers turned their backs to Xandred as he burst into sparks and then flames. His life ended as the Rangers all thought "Goodbye and good riddance!"

They turned theirs backs on him as their way of "goodbye". They were finished with him. They were starting new, fresh.

However, the skies got dark once more. This time the clouds were _black_. The Rangers looked behind them. It wasn't over yet.

Xandred had a second life.

Jayden placed the Gigazord Disk in the Black Box. "Here we go. Round 2! _Ultimate Samurai Combination!_"

"_Samurai Gigazord, We Are United!"_

This could very well be their last Mega Battle. So they had to make this count.

"Take this!" Xandred slashed his sword at them as a blazing streak emerged from it and exploded in front of them. They all cried out as it shoved them a bit, but no major harm was caused.

_Thank God._

"I hate you, rangers," Master Xandred ground out. "And I'll take you down if it's the last thing I do." They've never had a Nighlok just come right out and say they hated them. They knew that, but this was different.

Emily, however, didn't let it get her down. She could take insults. She could take anything.

Master Xandred sent another blast at them and it forced them back, gliding through the streets. This caused them all to fall back down inside the cockpit.

Their backs hit the back wall of the cockpit hard, making Mike and Antonio hiss in pain. Emily wearily looked up and took a good look at her friends. What were they doing? Did she have to give that same speech once more?

No, she didn't. Grunting in pain at every move she made, she got up anyways. She stood behind her stand once more and continued to fight, for them…

"We can't give up," Emily stated. "This is what it all comes down to. It's like jumping across from a cliff to another cliff to far away to reach. We must be courageous enough to jump across that deep ledge. It's not about luck. It's about believing in yourself. It's about strength. It's a leap of faith…Have faith in yourself, have faith in me, have faith in each other! _That_…is true teamwork. Then, and only then, will you make it across that ledge."

Jayden was the first one up. "She's right…"

The others rejoined Emily and Jayden at the stands.

"I'll try to buy us some time," Kevin said, taking out his Samuraizer. "Symbol power-" Jayden stuck his arm out in front of Kevin, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't!" he said. "Don't try to use symbol power yet."

"Why not?" Antonio asks, still struggling to stand. If they can't use Symbol Power, then what do they use?

"We can't use it in small amounts. He'll win that way. We must combine every last ounce of our symbol power to one, grand strike," Jayden stated, yet another plan forming in his head.

"What?" Antonio tried to understand, his voice hoarse.

"We can only beat him as a team. It's a leap of faith…" Jayden said, repeating Emily's words.

"He's right," Emily responded, being the first one to do so. The others looked at her, not believing what they were hearing. "We only get one shot at this, just like you only get one try at jumping."

The rest of the team looked at one another, unsure of this.

"I trust Jayden with my life," Emily continued. "Just like I trust my life with you guys. It's about time you guys learn to do the same."

It was silent for a moment.

"So, one attack?" Mike was unsure of this.

"What if we miss?" Mia asked frantically. Jayden continued to stare ahead.

"We have to get so close that we can't miss," Jayden stated firmly.

"It sounds risky. And dangerous, "Antonio warned them. Emily tilted my head, confused at his words, but also annoyed by his lack of faith. "Let's do it!" Emily smiled, proud of her friends, proud that they believe and trust in each other.

"You guys," Mike started. They all focused their attention on him. "Don't worry. I've got your backs. But only if you've got mine."

"We do, Mike," Kevin replied.

Nothing could wipe the prideful smile off of Emily's face right now.

"Remember, no matter what happens, we cannot retreat," Jayden reminded. "We have to keep going at all costs. Even if we only have one zord left. Everything is riding on this one attack."

"Right!" they all answered.

"Okay then. Charge!" Jayden cried. The Gigazord moved forward.

"So you're coming back for more, eh?" Xandred laughed. Xandred sent another blast toward them, making its way into the cockpit, throwing them all off balance.

"We just lost three of our zords!" Mike cried out.

But the Gigazord kept going.

"Keep going!" Jayden encouraged. Emily ducked her head as a piece of debris fell down close to her head. "We still have eight of our zords left!"

"You just don't know when to quit!" Master Xandred sneered, throwing another blast our way, and another, then a third one.

"We'll never quit!" Jayden yelled, despite all the damage and the machinery malfunctions around them.

"We're almost there!" Antonio yelled as underneath his mask, his face kept a stren look of concentration and determination.

"You're making this so easy!" Xandred stabbed his sword into the lower zords, making them all fly off.

"We've lost more zords!" Kevin called.

It's now just the Samurai Megazord. The five main Folding Zords are all by themselves.

"Destroying you is quite fun!" Xandred taunted.

"Keep going!" Jayden yelled.

"Are you really that determined to march to your own destruction?" This slash he threw at them made them loose their shield.

"There goes our shield!" Emily cried out. They were now unprotected.

Mike felt that they were left vulnerable. They all felt that way.

"Now you have no one to protect you!" Xandred taunted once more.

"That's _not_ true!" Emily cried out, despite her pain. "_'Without the earth, the other elements have no meaning. But without the other elements, the earth has no meaning either. The earth grounds all the other elements and combines them into one, while the other elements do the same with the earth,'_" Emily repeated her line from her fight with Scratchfight. "That means that _we protect each other_! That's all we need! That's why we're a team!" Emily pushed her Mega Blade forward in her stand, causing the Megazord's left arm to sock Xandred right in the face.

"E-Emily…" The others could only just watched as this happened and they were all surprised at how it turned out.

Yet, this brought their spirits up. This urged them to keep going, despite the obvious damage to the Megazord.

"This is it, you guys," Jayden said. "It all comes down to this. I'm proud of you all. Now, let's take that Leap of Faith, shall we?"

The others nodded and they all unhooked their Mega Blades.

"_Mega Blade: Activate! Katana Power: Legendary…Samurai Strike!"_

They all spun their respective Legend Disks, Antonio using the Shark Disk. Their sword were glowing with their respective colors at all the Power they were letting out.

_There was no turning back now. They had already jumped._

The Megazord brought that Mega Sword down and slashed it out across Xandred's chest.

_They were all still flying through the air._

Xandred sparked with lightning once more. "What?! No! Impossible!"

_They were almost there!_

All six Rangers leaned heavily against their stands. Emily could see her world getting dark.

"Samurai rangers!" He lunged forward and grabbed the Megazord's head with both of his hands.

_They're falling down the precipice now. But there's still time to reach for the edge of the other side…_

They all jumped back suddenly, surprised and shocked, not to mention scared at Xandred's sudden contact. Emily tried to find her footing and keep her eyes open.

"Here me now…ugh…you have won this battle but our quest to rule your world will never end! You may have defeated me but the Nighlok will rise again! And the Red and Yellow Rangers will be the first to fall! Mark my words!"

He exploded in front of them and they erupted into cheers of victory.

Emily suddenly felt her stomach give a violent start. Her insides felt scorching hot and then arctic cold. She felt the work spinning around, the blobs and faces of friends dancing across her vision. Her vision turned blurry all of a sudden and the red mist on her face turned into a mass and swirl of colors. Nicole felt herself swaying, but felt helpless to prevent it. Suddenly, her world went dark.

_The others had landed on the other side, safe and sound._

"Samurai Rangers…Victory is ours!"

Emily went down, trying to grab a hold of Kevin's leg to try and get him to understand.

Her name being called out by her friends was the last thing she heard.

_But she was a different story…_

Kevin quickly looked towards Emily when he felt a tug on his leg. He looked to his side and then down on the ground. That was when he cried out.

"Emily!" The others turned around in a snap. She was lying down on the ground, flat on her back.

_She didn't make it. And she fell right down the precipice._

Jayden raced to her and held her in his arms.

"Emily!" he called out. "Wake up, Em. Please." The others rushed over to join him.

"We did it, Em," Mike said.

"And all thanks to you, Em," Mia replied.

"Thank you, Emily, for keeping our spirits up," Kevin said.

"Fantastico," Antonio responded.

"We all love you, Em. Please, don't leave us," Jayden quietly said.

Emily unconsciously smiled underneath her helmet.

_But she was saved by her friends._

_And they pulled her back over the edge._

_No, not friends._

_Her family._

Because friends are only temporary, but family is forever.

_To Be Continued…_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! Review! A preview:

Chapter 16: "Samurai Forever"

"_Did they really succeed in their generational mission? If they did, they couldn't find themselves to believe it."_

This next chapter is the very last one. :'( I know, I'm sad too. Would you like me to write a sequel to this? If so, PM me some ideas, because I have no clue. Actually, I do. It could be about the next generation, just a couple of one-shots.

Here are some of my Jemily stories that may require your attention.

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**I'll Take My Chances:**__ "Jayden has returned from mastering the Sealing Symbol, but what does he find? What is his team like? AU Short Story"_

_**Tainted Stone:**__ "The Earth was being poisoned and Dustin and Emily are affected. Can the two Ranger teams work together long enough to defeat the Nighlock and save their two Yellow ranger friends? They better hurry, because for Dustin and Emily, their time is running out. X-Over between Ninja Storm and Samurai; Blake/Tori, Jayden/Emily! Co-Written with StarSlingerSnitch"_

Tainted Stone, Top of the World, True Strength, and I'll Take My Chances are up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other upcoming PRS stories:

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

_**Just Believe:**__ "She knew something was wrong with her, but she never expected that she would catch Serena's illness for herself. Now, she's broken. The others were counting on her and Jii expected her to be alive and well, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them that she wouldn't be alive for long."_

_**Family:**__ "_'What about you, Jayden? What's your family like?' _He thought of his father as he died sealing Master Xandred away. He thought of his mother as she passed away of an incurable illness. He thought of his sister, Lauren, as she was taken away from him. _'Don't even get me started, Mike.'_ Because friends are only temporary, but family is forever."_

All of my PRS stories will have some form of Jemily in it. Trust me, I am that kind of writer. I love Jemily so much that no matter which stories I write for PRS, I always make sure to add Jemily in it, whether it be fluff, friendship, or pure-bred romance.


	16. Chapter 16: Samurai Forever

A/N: Here you all go! The Sequel to "That's a Promise"!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Mr. Saban does and always will.

Also, if you have not read That's a Promise, you probably need to do so. You could read this without reading that but it'll be a bit confusing at first.

_**Final chapter, yes, I know. But stay alert for the sequel!**_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

_Did they really succeed in their generational mission? If they did, they couldn't find themselves to believe it._

Leap of Faith

Chapter 16: Samurai Forever

Softly groaning in pain, Emily opened up her eyes. What happened? What were they doing? She turned her head over to see who was beside her, afraid that she was in enemy territory.

She let out a soft sigh of relief when she saw it was only Jayden, fast asleep.

Now that she had a good look at her boyfriend (if she could even call him that), she could see why Mia could have easily fallen for him, as did all the girls who constantly flirted with him whenever they had a day off. Jayden looked as if he was some Greek God come to earth, especially when he was sleeping. Yawning and vision getting blurry and dark, she wondered how she got so lucky. She fell asleep pondering it.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

When she woke up next, she was in the same room, which she now realized was Jayden's room. She felt so much better. Last time she woke up, her torso hurt, her chest hurt, her entire body hurt. Her body still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as last time. Maybe it was being in Jayden's room instead of the Recovery Room.

Speaking of whom, where was he now? She looked over to where she last saw him and found him there, in the same spot as last time, never leaving her side, not sleeping, but reading.

No, not a Samurai book, but an actual _novel_. The Outsiders, to be exact.

Emily smiled softly. She loved The Outsiders. It would always be one of her favorites. She sat up, but immediately regretted doing so. Guess she wasn't as better as she thought. Her torso and chest still hurt a bit.

Okay, a lot.

But as she sat up to read over his shoulder, she winced in pain. Jayden must have noticed this, because she heard his voice.

"You okay, Em?" his voice sounded throughout the room. It wasn't booming and stern-like, like in battle, but rather, gentle and calm, something he only let Emily hear. It meant that he was worried abut her and that she would always be safe with him.

Emily nodded. "Y-Yeah…it just hurts a little bit. But–"

"–it'll pass," he finished for her, his voice still calm and gentle, but this time adding a small smile. "I know. I just wanted to make sure. Guess what?"

"What?" She remembered that she had passed out before she could see if Xandred was destroyed or not. "Did we win?"

His smile grew wider. "Yes, Em. We won. All thanks to you." Her mind went back to her little speeches. Her mind went back to how she never gave up, despite the fact that she felt like she was going to pass out any minute.

This earned him a smile back, but his was soon gone, as hers turned into a grimace. Despite the fact that the team was very happy and victorious, Jayden knew Emily was still in so much pain. And most of her pain was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Emily," he said, grimly, lamenting over the fact that he could have killed her. She was so close to passing out when he went to check up on her. She had enough strength to talk, but it was only enough to barely whisper his name. It had made him so angry when he saw that. Xandred had to stoop _that_ low just to get to him. He hated to admit it, but it had worked.

Emily looked up at him, pain still evident in her eyes, confused. "Sorry for what?" was her soft-spoken answer. She would always be his angel from heaven. She was so innocent while he had so much blood on his hands. Yet she never seemed to care about that.

"For letting that bastard use you as a shield. For attacking so brutally. For all the pain I may have caused you. Everything, Em," he stated, solemnly, refusing to meet her eyes.

He felt her place a gentle hand on his arm. "Me getting hurt is not your fault, Jay. At least I'm still alive. And no matter what you do, I'll always love you no matter what."

This got his smile back. He turned back to face her, finally, and said gently to her, "You're right, Em." As always. "We're still here." A short silence passed between them while that both just sat there, gazing into each other's eyes. Jayden finally looked down. "As you know, Em, our job as Rangers is done, but I can't figure out what to do now."

Out of the corner of his blue eyes, he saw a bubbly smile across her face. This time, she took both of his hands into hers. "Let's not worry about the future," she stated firmly. He met her eyes once more. "Let's just focus on what's happening right here, right now."

His smile returned once again. "You're right, Em. As always."

As their faces leaned closer, he heard her say, "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift."

"That's why they call it the present," he finished for her, just as their lips touched.

~S~A~M~U~R~A~I~

That very next morning was a very sad one for all the Rangers. It was the day they were to go home. Emily had been out for about a week, and thanks to her Ranger powers, which were no longer needed, she would heal faster than a normal person.

Emily and Mia were in the living room, chatting the morning away, Mike, Jayden, and Kevin right beside them. All five of them were standing in a circle, their bags by their feet, for Mia and Emily, their bags slung over their shoulders.

They were the original five. They were the ones who had started this final battle and they had finished it.

"Call me everyday, Mia, okay? We may not be Rangers anymore, but I'll still have my Samuraizer on," Emily said, standing close to Jayden.

"Don't worry, I will, Em," Mia answered, standing close to Kevin. Antonio arrived in the living room as Mia finished with, "Only as long as you call me when you need someone to talk to."

Emily smiled and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Antonio announced, "Jii and I give you the newly and completely cured Lauren Shiba and Serena Shields." Mike clapped as Lauren and Serena came out of the recovery room, both of them fully healed, with all their color back. Lauren couldn't resist giving her brother a hug, and Serena gave her sister the biggest hug she had ever given to anyone.

"Great job, Em," Serena said, breaking the hug. "Our parents will be so proud of you."

Emily shyly smiled at the praise. Lauren turned to Jayden.

"Thank you, Jayden, for leading the team in my absence," she said, making him smile. "We couldn't have done it without you."

Brother and sister smiled at each other, before Antonio cleared his throat and held out a leaflet for what looked like a cruise.

"This is where I'll be going," he said proudly.

"A cruise?" Kevin asked. Antonio nodded, still as hyper as ever.

"That's right, a cruise, baby," he said. "I'll be traveling all over the world, fishing for fish you have never heard of. When I come back, we'll have a reunion and then I bake some of the exotic fish I caught for you. The cruise leaves in two weeks, but–"

"I'll be going with him," Lauren finished, as he had left a pause there for her. They two snuck a look at each other, eventually holding hands, causing Serena to mutter, "Young love," in a happy manner.

Kevin spoke up next. "First of all, Mike you owe me ten bucks. I totally won that bet. As for what I'm going to do now, I'm going to rejoin my old swim team and possibly train for the Olympics. I already got in touch with my couch and he said he'll take me back with honors."

The others smile at this.

"Go for it, Kev," Jayden said. "With all the dedication and determination you put into Samurai training, there's no doubt you'll succeed. We'll all be cheering for you."

Kevin nodded, as Mike passed him the money. Kevin took the money as Mia started to speak, "I still think my cooking is not the best. So I'm going to a culinary school and I'll probably also sing in Terry's band." She and Kevin snuck their hands together and held them that way.

"I have someone I like back home," Serena went next. "His name is Ryan. He works at the ice cream parlor. I'm going to go home and get to know him better now that the Samurai Rangers are finished." Emily smiled at this. Serena was going home and getting to bond with her crush more.

"You go for it, Serena," Emily said. "If he's not there and single when you et back, then he's not worth the trouble."

"Thanks for the advice, little sis."

"I also have a girl back home, Angela, as you guys know. I'm going to go tell her my true feelings for her," Mike said. "Like I said, she's the one for me. After that, we're probably going to go to college together."

Emily spoke up next. This is what she was afraid of speaking about. She wanted to focus on the now, not the future. She hadn't thought about what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm think I'll be staying with Jayden for a while."

"What are you guys going to do?" Mia asked, a knowing smile on her face, like she was expecting Emily to say that.

"Oh, I don't know," Emily glanced over at Jayden, their gaze never wavering, "wherever the wind takes us, I guess." He sent her a gentle smile, which she returned, and they held hands.

The sight before her eyes made Lauren want to squeal like what Serena called a 'fangirl'. As far as she knew, Emily was the perfect girl for her brother. She made him happy, smile more. She made such a pure gentleness surface from him which had never existed until she came. As far as she knew, they had her blessing.

"You know, amigo," Antonio said, holding out two tickets, "I accidentally bought four tickets." Accidentally? Yeah right. "I was wondering, Jayden, if you and Emily would like to come with Lauren and I on the cruise."

Jyadne snuck a peek at Emily, whose face clearly said 'yes'. "Sure, why not?" he answered with a smile. Antonio started jumping up and down like a maniac, clearly happy that they were coming along. "You said the cruise leaves in two weeks, right?" Lauren nodded, Antonio still acting like a hyper idiot. "I think Emily and I will visit her parents first. I know how much family means to her, but don't worry," he quickly added, not only seeing Emily's grateful and admirable smile, but also catching Antonio's suddenly sad facial expression, "we'll be back at the Shiba House two days before the trip. If you and Lauren could be there by that time as well, Antonio, then, I'm sure everything can work out."

And Antonio was happy once more.

"What about you, Mentor?" Serena asked, gathering everyone's attention to the almost forgotten resident of the Shiba House.

"I will stay here. I must keep this house prepared for a Nighlock attack," he said with a smile, "even if it never comes."

The Rangers smiled back at him. Jayden turned to the others.

"One more time, guys," Jayden suggested. "We'll always be–"

"Rangers together, Samurai forever!" they all answered, Jayden included, in unison. As one.

_The End! ^_^_

~PRS~PRS~PRS~PRS~

A/N: Well? What do you think? Tell me how I did! I also mention Serena's crush, Ryan, in That's a Promise, Chapter 4. Review! A preview:

Epilogue: "That One Christmas Night"

"_It's been four, nearly five years, since they all left the Shiba House. Yet, they were friends, still going strong."_

Here are some of my Jemily stories that may require your attention, if they haven't already.

_**Top of the World: **__"No good deed could ever make up for the evil that she was destined to do. Not even being a Samurai Ranger could help her. She, Emily Suzuki, was destined, no, _doomed _to aid Master Xandred in destroying the world."_

_**True Strength: **__"Antonio and Emily were the only ones left. One day, the others just…disappeared. What happened to them? Emily has a plan to bring them back. Will it succeed? But most importantly, what is her plan? AU stemming off from He Ain't Heavy Metal, He's My Brother."_

_**I'll Take My Chances:**__ "Jayden has returned from mastering the Sealing Symbol, but what does he find? What is his team like? AU Short Story"_

_**Tainted Stone:**__ "The Earth was being poisoned and Dustin and Emily are affected. Can the two Ranger teams work together long enough to defeat the Nighlock and save their two Yellow ranger friends? They better hurry, because for Dustin and Emily, their time is running out. X-Over between Ninja Storm and Samurai; Blake/Tori, Jayden/Emily! Co-Written with StarSlingerSnitch"_

Tainted Stone, Top of the World, True Strength, and I'll Take My Chances are up! Go take a look and see if you like! Here's the summary and little previews of other upcoming PRS stories:

_**Mother Mae-Eye: **__"Since when did the Samurai Rangers have a mother in the Shiba House? That's what Emily would like to know. Set after Origins, Part 2, but before The Team Unites."_

_**Redemption: **__"When she said, 'I'm sorry I let the team down,' what she was really saying was 'I'm sorry for being so weak.' Deeper insight of Emily's apology at the end of Origins, Part 2."_

_**Sisters:**__ "Older sister Serena never got sick. Younger sister Emily did. Serena is the Yellow Ranger and Emily is the driving point to everything she does. Now, Emily is well enough to walk around and travel, but she still carries around that one weakness which is Serena's greatest strength. But what happens when something terrible happens to her parents? AU"_

_**Just Believe:**__ "She knew something was wrong with her, but she never expected that she would catch Serena's illness for herself. Now, she's broken. The others were counting on her and Jii expected her to be alive and well, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them that she wouldn't be alive for long."_

_**Family:**__ "_'What about you, Jayden? What's your family like?' _He thought of his father as he died sealing Master Xandred away. He thought of his mother as she passed away from an incurable illness. He thought of his sister, Lauren, as she was taken away from him. _'Don't even get me started, Mike.'_ Because friends are only temporary, but family is forever."_

_**Find Yourself: **__"Mia seemed to be getting all the attention. Why couldn't they give her a chance too? Why did Mia seem so popular? Why did she seem so weak? Didn't they have any faith in her? Didn't they trust her enough to get the job done? Emily ponders over the belief that she's the weak link of the team."_

_**Cousins:**__ "Gia and Emily are cousins and they write each other letters. Gia's friends have no idea that Emily exists, but why would Gia keep that a secret from them? She trusts them, doesn't she? Megaforce/Samurai crossover"_

All of my PRS stories will have some form of Jemily in it. Trust me, I am that kind of writer. I love Jemily so much that no matter which stories I write for PRS, I always make sure to add Jemily in it, whether it be fluff, friendship, or pure-bred romance.


End file.
